Deku: The Fox Hero (Rewriting) Discontinued
by zerobound
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants to be a hero, but the people tell him is impossible because he doesn't have a Quirk. They call him Quirkless for have no Quirk. But one event changes everything for him. He has Quirk, but his Quirk is a Spirit Fox with nine tails go by the name Kyuu. He needs to take classes at U.A. and hopes one day to become the number one hero of the world. (DekuxHarem)
1. Chapter Plot

**Plot**

 **Izuku Midoriya learns at the age of four that all men are not created equal. He was born as Quirkless means no special gift, but his power was sleeping and his power is a spirit of a fox with nine tails name Kurama.**

 **Thanks to insult his power was waking on that day and on that day someone tells him. You can become a hero. Turn your dream into reality. This Izuku Midoriya story and how he becomes the greatest hero ever.**

 **But first, he much attends school for the young generation to become the next hero of all time. He is going to face different challenge along the way and rivals. He is also fighting villages, but this is his path to become the greatest hero ever.**

* * *

 **A/N Deku: The Fox Hero writing**

 **The Nine Tail Fox is Kurama from Naruto. He'll give his real name to Izuku in the future chapters.**

 **Kurama is his Quirk and he has five different element Quirks for Izuku to used in the future chapter. (Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning) He is also his teacher.**

 **Kurama can send initial transformation to him and his version too in the future chapter.**

 **Izuku will inherit One For All from All Might, but that power will be similar to the Eight Inner Gate. Only one can open the Inner Gate will be Kurama.**

 **Izuku's harem Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka**

 **Please give me a good review and follow my story**

 **I'm writing this chapter into plot sorry I didn't tell you sooner**


	2. Ch: 1 Izuku Midoriya-Origin

**Izuku Midoriya Origin**

 **A messy dark green hair with dark shadows boy name Izuku Midoriya, he remembers at the age of four, he was trying to protect a boy from being bullied by three boys. One of the three boys known he has no Quirk. So the three boys use their Quirk on him. One boy has **wings** , the second boy has **long fingers** and the third boy has **Explosion Quirk**. He got beat up by them since he has no Quirk of his own. He also learns all men are not created equal. This was the reality he learned about society. And that was his first and last setback**

* * *

It all began in China, in Qingqing City. There was news that a baby that gives off light was born. Even since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural become normal, and dreams become reality.

The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.

* * *

He is now the age of 14 years old and he is wearing a black uniform. On his way to school he saw at Tatooin Station, he saw a gigantic villain.

The gigantic villain was throwing things to making damage, but Death Arm catch each of the damages with his hands and Backdraft is keeping the citizens at a safe distance. The hero Kamui Woods is batting against the gigantic villains. While Izuku is coming to the front and he is watching the fight. Kamui Woods is going to use his **Quirk Lacquered Chains Prison** to stop his movement, but a gigantic woman is known as Mt. Lady defeat him and lot photographer is taking her photo. While the green hair boy is taking notes what he saw before he heading to school. He was happy when one of the civilians saw him taking noted and he told him 'You wanna be a hero? That great! You can do it!'

* * *

 **At Aldera Junior High inside Izuku's classroom**

His teacher is talking to his class about their future, "since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into hero course, right?" His entire student is showing their Quirk while the dark green hair is just showing his hand.

One of his students with ash blond hair got his attention, "Sensei. Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with of these rejects!" His name is Katsuki Bakugo and he is also the dark green hair childhood friend.

His classmate is mad at him for showing no respect to them. "You all should shut up like extras you are!" He responds to his classmates.

The teacher is checking his notes about ash blond, "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" All of the students freak out.

Katsuki explains how he is better than everyone in the classroom. He wants to surpass All Might and become the top hero.

His teacher also mentioned that Izuku also wanted to go to U.A. too.

The ash blond hair student turns white when he heard that. All of the classmates turn their head to dark green hair boy and they start to laugh. They know he can't join the hero course just by studying. The ash blond boy used his Quirk to explode his desk and send the dark green hair backward. He calls the dark green hair Quirkless and Deku.

Since he was called Quirkless in the class, he has been bullied highest degree, but he has club activates like martial arts and Kendo too. He learns a lot from does clubs, but no one taking him seriously in a fight since he is Quirkless.

School is over, the dark green hair about to head home, but the ash blond stopped him by grabbing his notebook of 'Hero Analysis for the Future'. He burns his notebook with his Quirk and tosses it always.

The ash blond touch his shoulder while smoking coming out, "So anyway don't apply to U.A., nerd". He smug looks on his face. He is walking always with his friend. "Come on, you could at least say something back". Before he left his classroom, he said to him,"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!" The dark green hair was about to say something to him, but he shows his Quirk on his hand.

* * *

He remembers at the age of four he was watching an old video of hero, who is going saving 100 people in ten minutes. That would be impossible, but that hero kept his promise. The hero was All Might. 'Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him too!'

The mother and child duo went to see the doctor and he said to them was 'You should probably give it up'. The doctor explains, 'Normally, by the age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the two. In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be newly evolved form. You can see by looking at this x-ray that Izuku has two joints. It's unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no Quirk'.

* * *

 **At nighttime at Midoriya Apartment and it's raining**

Izuku is inside his room watch the video again of All Might. His mother is sad that his son dreams won't come true.

'Mom... He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in... He's such a cool hero..." He is showing tears in his eyes and he said in a sad tone. "Can I... be a hero, too?"

She is walking to her son while crying and she is hugging him, "I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"No, that's not it. That's not it, Mom. What I wanted you to say back then was..." The green hair boy is taking a shortcut to his house while thinking on that day. "You decided back then, didn't you? That's right. Don't worry about what other people think! Hold your head up high and plunge forward!"

He notice something when he went to sleep on that day. He was in a black room and with no light. He lost hope and he starts to give up. He knew this darkness is. It his inner darkness wants to pull him away from his hope. But a small light in front of him told him 'Never give up!'

When woke up on that night he starts to think what was that voice he just heard.

* * *

He is walking inside the tunnel and laughing too. He heard a sound behind him and he turn around he saw ugly Slime Villain.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak..." The ugly Slime Villain said to him. That slime attacks him and tries to inject himself inside his body. "Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Clam down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon" The dark green hair can't breathe and he pulls him off. "You can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero. I didn't think that had come to this city".

He is keeping trying to pull the slime off of him, but he is getting weaker. "My body... There's no strength... I'm dying...Am I dying?" He said to himself and he also saw his notebook open with his custom drawing. 'This feeling like the same feeling I have on that dream on that day'. He is hoping someone would save him like that day in his nightmare.

* * *

Inside his, **Mindscape** is showing a bright light. " **You're not alone Izuku Midoriya** ". A soft voice said. That light about gave his power, but it didn't.

* * *

Slime heard a noise and he just got scared when saw who making that noise.

"It's all right now, young man. I am here!" He said to him. That person comes to saving him was All Might.

He dodges the slime attacks. He used one of his moves **Texas Smash** to create a wind pressure to save the green dark haired boy.

All Might is making sure that the green dark hair boy is okay and the boy got to freak out when he saw his favorite superhero.

He said to him, "Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place". He starts to laugh. "But, you were a big help. Thanks!" He shows him two soda bottles. "I captured him safely!

The dark green hair boy still freaking out, "The number one hero... All Might... H-He's the real thing... He looks completely different in person! Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-?" He is looking for his notebook. When he opened the notebook he saw his autograph on it already and he bows himself to him. "It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

All Might place the soda bottles inside his pocket and he is going to taking it to the police. He turns his head to him; See you again on the other side of the screen!" He is taking his jump stance, but the dark green hair boy wants to ask him something.

He takes a big jump and he sends into the sky. He said to him, "Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!" He felt something on his leg and he saw the boy is holding his leg. He wants him to let go of him, but if he let go of him; he is going to die from that high up. But the only reason the boy wants to ask him a question only to his favorite hero.

He is spitting on his blood and is not good for him.

They land on a building and the boy never been scared for a very long time. All Might was about to leave and he starts to remember his bad memories of his life. But he still wants to ask him a question.

"Even if I don't have a Quirk can I become a hero?" The boy said to him and he stopped. "Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?" He says the last part with his eyes closed. The hero turns around to the boy

My meeting with All Might... This miracle... At the time, I couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate.

* * *

 **A/N thank you, your review GodIsAGungan, but I don't understand your review sorry.**

 **Some of the subtitles are from Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Please review my story**


	3. Ch: 2 What It Takes to Be a Hero

**What It Takes to Be a Hero**

"Without a Quirk...?" All Might said when he heard that. Then he felt a shocking and a steam coming out from his body.

"It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always mad fun of... Maybe that's why... I don't know... But I think saving people is super cool. To saves innocent people life with a fearless smile on my face. I want to be the greatest hero, like you...!" The dark green hair boy is looking at the ground then he is looking at his favorite superhero. He saw a skinny version of All Might in a freak out looking.

* * *

 **At Tatoon Shopping District with the sign Welcome.**

In the alley, the ugly slime villain is inside the capture bottle. "WH-Where am I...? What happened...?" He was confused and he starts to remember that All Might used his **Texas Smash**. "If it weren't for that bastard..." He said in an angry tone.

"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you and Midoriya childhood friends?" His first friend said to him.

"You went a little overboard today". His second friend said to him.

"It's his fault for getting in my way". Katsuki replied and he kicked the capture bottle and it free.

"Don't let it get to you". His second friend replied to him.

The ash blond hair starts to remember what the dark green hair said in class. "He's an idiot dreaming like a kid!" That made him mad and he exploded his soda can. "Just watching him pisses me off!"

His two friends know nothing changes for him. "Then why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace?" His first friend said in a request. "You'll come, too right Katsuki?"

The ash blond hair only said was 'Yeah'.

They're talking about the arcade they should go to, but neither one didn't notice the ugly slime villain is moving to them. The ash blond hair is worried about getting caught and goes on his record. His two friends finally noticed the ugly slime villain.

"What an invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" The ugly slime villain said to the boys.

* * *

The dark green hair is still freaking out when he saw his favorite superhero. "Y-Y-You're deflating…! Wait, up unit now… Huh?! Fake? A Fake! You're skinny!" He is trying to figure out what going on.

The number one hero needs to tell him the truth, "I am All Might…" He is saying it with blood coming out from his mouths.

The dark green hair is yelling in a freak out tone, "No way! "

The number one hero explains, "You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that.

The dark green hair yelling, "No way…!" He still freaking out. "I-It can't be… All Might is fearless… He saves everyone with a smile… He's the greatest…"

The number hero gasp, "A fearless smile, huh?" He sits on the ground. "Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally". He lifts his shirt to let the boy see his old injury. "It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and aftereffects". He brings his shirt back down and continues explaining. "Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day.

The dark green hair still can't believes, "That can't be… Five years ago… Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?

He answers his fanboy question, "You're well-informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I asked that if not be made public. I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil". He is looking at his right hand, "I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me". Then he makes a fist. "Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power'."

The fanboy can't believe he is hearing right from him. "I see…"

He stands up from the ground, "If you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer". He is heading to the door. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation". Then he opens the door. "It's not bad to dream. But you also have considered what realistic, young man". Then he closed the door and he is walking down the stairs. "Now, I need to quickly get this guy…" He notices the capture bottles are not inside his pocket. He is looking around him to find does bottle. He is looking outside from the window and he saw smokes. "Don't tell me…"

The dark green hair saw the smoke too. The only word is 'villain'. What hero will go to the scene?" He starts to remember what his favorite hero said to him. 'I cannot simply say, "You can become a hero even without power".' He feels depressed by remembering does words.

* * *

In his **Mindscape** his bright light inside his mind is getting small ever second now. **'Izuku light is getting small again and I can't reach to him now. Is entire his fault for his inner darkness getting stronger now!'** He is worried his user losing his hope to become a hero.

* * *

The number one is running in Tatoon Shopping District to heading to the smoking.

The ugly slime villain is doing a lot of damage in the District. The three heroes saw the villain has a capture hostage is Katsuki. The Death Arms hero running to the villain and his hostage, but his arm got stuck and the slime sends him flying. The heroes can't come near that villain, but Katsuki is trying to escape by using his Quirk. But that Slime villain won't let go and he becoming bigger.

A male citizen starts to worry now, "Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?"

A female citizen saw another hero coming, "She's here!" She the rookie hero, Mt. Lady!

But she stopped, "W-Wait… I need there to be at least two lanes!" She is stuck behind the building.

The Kamui Wood hero is using his long arms to saving the innocent citizen. "I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else for today!"

The Backdraft is coming down the fire. "Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire truck's not here yet? How are things over there?

The Death Arm hero answers, "He's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him.

The heroes can't save the boy and the damage is getting worse. No hero has the right Quirk for this solution. The ash blond wishes he has enough power to blow this villain always. The skinny number one hero arrived at the scene. The citizen is starting to worry and he is hoping the hero will win this fight.

The skinny number one hero remembers when the dark green hair boy grabs his leg. "It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit! I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic…"

* * *

The dark green hair boy is reading his notebook and he starts to remember his bad memoirs today. 'He still can't face reality, even though he's already the third year in junior high. It's time for you to think seriously about your future. You also have to consider what's realistic".

'Even a top pro said it. Don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality…You knew. That's why you were trying so desperately. You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality'. He likes in that dark place again when he was a kid and he lost his hope again.

He arrived cross from the district. 'Is this where the explosion earlier was…? Hang on, does that mean I came out habit without noticing?' He walks across to see the scene, but he wasn't expecting the ugly slime villain. He remembers the number one hero capture him and he found out his hero's secret; he didn't saw the bottles inside his pocket. He realizes was his fault.

The citizen notices the hero is not doing anything. The citizen mentions the village caught a junior high school student. The dark green hair remembers how that villain tries to suffocation his first encounter with that villain. The citizens remember that All Might was chasing that villain earlier. They want to know where the number one hero is.

The dark green hair knows is his fault. He knows the number hero can't do anything. He saw was the ash-blond hair his childhood friend crying for help in his eyes. He remembers from his childhood bad dream a voice told him 'Never give up!'

His legs start to move. Every male hero saw him to the slimy villain. The two saw him running to him. 'Why am I running? What am I doing? Why!' He is dodging each of the villain attacks. 'What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?' He remembers something from his notebook. He throws his backpack to slime face and he is pulling the slime off.

The ash blond hair asking, "Why are you here? "

He is still pulling the slime off, "My legs start to move on their own! I don't know why, though!" He starts to remember everything today and his pasted. "But at that moment. You looked like you were asking for help…

* * *

In his **Mindscape** the room with his inner darkness start to become light but only half of the room was light. " **Yes, Izuku Midoriya never gives up!" That voice sends power through his tilled body. "I'll protect you with your wind Charka Quirk!** "

* * *

The number one hero straight is returning back to him when he saw that boy did what he did at that moment and his words. He also saw small wind surrounding his body. 'What going on?'

He saw wind is surrounding him. 'Where is this wind coming from?' He saw the slime coming down on him, but the hero is running to catch that attack, but the one catch that attack was All Might in his muscle form.

The number one hero said, "Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He grabbed the ash-blond hair's hand and his blood is coming out from his mouth. "Pros are always risking their lives!" He used his **Detroit Smash** to create an air current.

The sky turns into rain and the Death Arms hero knows he did that. The citizen is happy that the number one hero saves the day and he changes the weather with one punch. He raises his right arm into the sky with a smile, but he is also looking at Izuku. The heroes collect the villain's scatted body and the police got him into custody. The hero was mad at the dark green hair for his reckless and as he thought no one notices the wind was protecting him. For the ash-blond hair got all the praise and a hero wants him for sidekick after he becomes pro.

* * *

He is heading home and the sky is heading to sunset. His thought, 'I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed… I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home'.

The ash blond hair yelled his nickname, "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me own you! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" He turns around and he running off.

He knows his childhood friend would never thank him for saving his life from that. 'It like Kacchan said it's not like I accomplished anything or changed anything. But why did that wind protect me?' He saw All Might arrived in front of him with no reports and he returns back his skinny self.

The number one hero was happy he shows up and he hasn't told him his story and his thanks to him. He knows was his fault first for getting his way in his work for being a Quirkless.

The number one hero said, "It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act". The fanboy can't believe what he is hearing. "Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think". The fanboy can't believe they have in common.

He remembers something, 'For some reason, I remember my mother's words. I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!' He remembers that painful memories with his mother and he started to cry.

The number one hero continue saying, "That was true for you, too, wasn't it? " He answers to his favorite hero.

He also remembers his vow, "That's not it, mom. Back then, what I wanted you to saying…" He is on his knee. "The words I wanted to hear were…"

The number one hero said to him, "You can become a hero". The fanboy is crying even more. He also wants asks, "You said you're Quirkless. I notice you some wind surround your body".

"I don't know". He said and he wipes his tears.

" **I'll explain that question to you All Might** ". Izuku said in a deep tone. The number one hero notices his voice is different. " **I am the one who gives Izuku the Quirk of wind to protect himself before you save him. This is his powers** ".

"May I ask who are you?" The number one hero asks in a curious tone.

" **You can call me, Kyuu. I'm his inner spirit a fox but I'm also his Quirk** ". He said while inducing himself to the number one hero.

"WHAT!" Izuku and Toshinori shout at the same time, but Izuku shouts inside his **Mindscape**.

My dreams can become reality. By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I become the greatest hero.

 **Please review**

 **My Hero Acadia episode 2**

 **GodIsAGungan I forgive your for cousin's mistake, but I haven't fuller forgive what your cousin say about my story. I was hoping for the first review was good, but not bad. I'm sorry.**


	4. Ch: 3 Training

**Training**

The number one hero is All Might. His age is unknown and his Quirk unidentifiable. He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability.

Even since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent. He became the Symbol of Peace in both name and reality. And that man said to me— You can become a hero.

* * *

He is inside his **Mindscape** remembers all of his bad memories. He wants the words someone to tell him to become a hero. His thoughts 'I wanted someone to tell me that. And then, the person I most admired said those words to me. Can anything be more shocking than this? More than this...?'

But the more surprises he is seeing a giant fox with nine tails and his fur is green inside the room where he heard that voice when he was a kid. 'This Fox is my Quirk and he is the voice give me hope?'

Kyuu is looking at his host, **"Yes I'm your Quirk and I'm that voice".** He is seeing his user's eyes are wide and his mouth is open. **"Yes, I can read your mind".**

"Why you never show yourself to me before and why now?" Izuku asks in anger tone to his fox spirit.

 **"The reason I didn't I don't want your mother worried about you. You'll become reckless with your Quirk?"** Kyuu answers him.

Izuku is thinking if his Quirk manifested doing that age. His mother would be worried about him. "You're right she would a lot about me".

 **"That is a good answer. I have also been watching this whole time and I saw beat up every time your former best friend. But you keep on standing up and never give up".** Kyuu tells his host his reason and he smiled back to him. **"When you talk to your favorite hero and crushes by him. I thought it was my mistake I didn't release your powers soon, but you did act like a hero who wants to save someone from danger. I was happy you didn't give up".**

"Kyuu my friend, thank you". He said and he is smiling at him.

The spirit fox is happy that his host forgives him and he doesn't hate him. The only question is left is the number one superhero.

* * *

 **"Sorry All Might, I was talking to Izuku, my host. My question why are you here?"** Kyuu asks in a curiosity

"I found out he is worthy to inherit my power." He answers his question

"Inherit your power?" The green hair said in a confused tone, but the spirit fox knows what he is talking about.

"I see you're yourself, young man". The number one hero said. He also shows one finger to him and appointing up. "Listen to me, my young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" While he is saying it to him, his blood comes out from his mouth and he is pointing at the boy.

'WH-What is All Might saying...?' The dark green hair boy is still confused and he is seeing his favorite superhero wipes his mouth with his hand.

"I'm talking about my power, young man". The number one hero said to him.

The fox was right with a smirk on his face. **"I thought so".**

The number one hero explains, "The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and a "boost," and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because of the Symbol of Peace, All Might. He has to be a natural-born hero. But my young man, I will tell you the truth". He raises hands up the sky and brings them down to continue speaking, "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch.

The dark green hair boy can't believe what he is hearing from him. "It was passed on to you...?" He continues saying in a confused tone.

"That's right. And next, it is your turn". The number one hero said to him.

"W-Wait… Wait a minute!" He continues saying in confused and he starts to remember something from a website about his Quirk. "It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talks about it online. But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk..." He starts mumbling about his favorite hero Quirk.

The number one hero can't believe how much he is mumbling, but the fox got used to it. "You always start with denial, huh?" The number one hero said to him, one word stopping his mumbling was 'nonsense'. He continues talking, I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!" He shows his left hand with an open palm and he continues his talking, the power to transfer power... That is the Quirk I inherited!" His left-hand is starting to glow. "I was crowned with **"One For All"!**

The boy said, **"One For All"...**

The number one hero said, "That's right". He starts to explain his Quirk, "One person cultivates that power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart". The glowing stopped than his left hand making a fist.

"Why are you...? Why are you giving me something so great?" He asks the number one superhero.

"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. You are just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" The number one hero answers him. Well, it's up to you, though. What'll you do?"

* * *

The boy is inside his **Mindscape** , to ask his inner spirit advice. "Kyuu, what do you thinking? He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret."

 **"I see Izuku, but what are your thoughts about it?"** His inner spirit asks with a smirk and he got him by surprise. **"I'll support your decision no matter what you chose".** Kyuu said to and him.

"I think there is no reason for me to turn him down!" He shouts his answer.

 **"I thought so, Izuku. Now stand up and give him your answer my friend".** Kyuu said to him and he is happy to hear that from him. **'I have the feeling I'm also going to training you'.**

* * *

He is on his feet to give his answer, "I'll do it!"

"That is an immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" The number one superhero is happy to hear that.

'But it was no easy task to receive his power'. Izuku's thought about receiving the power from the number one hero.

* * *

Two days before the dark green hair boy training with the number one hero at Takoba Municipal Beach Park. He is outside his house. He is wearing a green jumpsuit and he is still sleepy. His inner spirit wakes him up at 5 o'clock.

"Kyuu, why did you wake me up so early in the morning?" He asks his inner spirit.

 **"I'm going to training as well?"** The spirit fox answers him. He sends some power to his host legs. Before the dark green hair say something. " **You're going for a running every morning from now on. Izuku tried to move your legs".**

"Okay if this helps me become stronger, I'll try". He said to him. He trying to move his right leg up, but he felt heavy than usual. "Why my leg is heavy?"

 **"This is your Earth Charka for helping you for your speed and strengthens your legs and feet".** The spirit fox said to him.

"Okay, I guess I understand that. If my body is in good form than my stamina will last long in a fight". He said and analyzes it too.

 **"Good you understand the reason. I'll decrease the weight in half than I sense if you can handle does weight than I'll increase it more."** The spirit fox said and he is watching his host doing his jogging.

* * *

Izuku has arrived at Takoba Municipal Beach Park at sunrise after his jogging. The number one superhero saw successor is sweating after his jogging. He is thinking he much has weights on his legs. He tried a rope around the fridge and around his successor. He sat on the fridge in his muscular body while his successor is pulling it.

"Hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" He said in humor tone. "If you could move it even a little, it would be s little easier". He said and he saw him moving a little bit. He also felt the fridge is moving.

"Yes, you may weigh about 274 kilograms, right?" His successor said to him and he is still moving little.

He is correcting him, "No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form".

His successor stopped, he is on his knees with his hands in front of him. While his inner fox released his **Earth Charka** and he is looking around all the junk on the beach. "Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park? He asks his favorite hero.

He is laughing and he is taking photo shots with his phone. "It's 'cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel". He answers him.

"What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" His successor said and tears falling from his eyes. He felt depressed now.

"I'm talking about your body". He explains to him and he continues explaining to him. "My Quirk, **One For All** , is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode.

"The limbs will what!" His successor said freaking out tone. He also asks his inner spirit and he nods his head with his eyes are closed. "Then... I'm picking up trash in order to train my body...?" He asks him.

He gives a thumb up, "Yes! But that's not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years". He taps the fridge door.

His successor is on his feet, "Yeah... "He is looking at the junk again."For some reason, because of the currents, object drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to their illegal dumping... The local residents don't come near here, either".

He walked behind the fridge, "Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff". He is crushing it with just one hand. "Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots". With that smash, he opens a path to see the sunrise. You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!"

His successor heard that word and he turns around, "My first step...? Clean... this... All of it!"

He is on his feet, "Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?"

His successor answers, "Yes... Yes! Because it's where you went! So if I'm going to go... I thought... it would definitely have to be U.A..."

"You're a go-getter fanboy!" He said and turns around to see the sunrise. But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad but is what the reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words..."

"In the ten months unit U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!" He answers.

"That's where this comes in!" He said while holding papers in his fingers. "I came up with this: "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan"! He shows him his daily schedule. "It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. "I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!"

"Even sleep time is included..." His successor is looking at each paper.

He comes close to him, "Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?"

His successor answer, "Of course... I have to work much time harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!"

And so began my ten months of hell. But I didn't know my inner spirit has different plans for me before the exam.

* * *

Another day, training on the beach, his successor is pulling old locker and the number one hero is in his normal form.

"Carry that to the park entrance! Put it in the truck!"

Izuku is running while holding a tire and his **Earth Charka** as his weight. 'Depending on size and shape, the muscles I have to use are completely different! I see... This is...!"

"Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it! Let's become athletic!" He said to him and he also notices his successor is gotten faster now.

* * *

 **At Aldera Junior High inside Izuku's class**

His teacher is doing a lesson of superpowers and much more. But Izuku is tired from his lesson from Kyuu and the number one superhero. He has been taking notes for his training and he knows he has 294 days left before the exam.

While he is doing his notes he is mumbling in class. The teacher stopped talking and his class is looking at him without him notices.

The teacher stopped his mumbling with his long hand Quirk. He forgot doing his mumbling all his classmates are hearing from him and he felt embarrassing. But the only one who doesn't care Katsuki Bakugo.

* * *

He completes running before heading to the beach. His favorite hero noticed when he is moving the junk. He got even faster than before. He shows his mother his schedule for his food eating and he is studying at nighttime.

He is moving the junk, even more, faster than before and he is seeing muscle on his legs and arms now. He is favorite superhero show new page and he is using junk as a barbell. He is lifted up without a problem and his favorite hero is thinking of one person is helping him doing his training.

He is doing push-ups at him and he is tired at school. His mom can't believe how hungry his son has become.

His inner spirit increases his weight and he is doing fine now. Even on a raining day he still at the beach and he is still pushing an old pickup truck.

The number one hero still can't believe what he is seeing in front of and even a clear day at the beach. He is seeing his successor swimming fine and he can flirt with the girls on the beach in his muscle form.

He got dumbbells with three weights on each one to help him training with his **Earth Charka**.

He is doing fine moving the junk to the pickup truck and he is doing fine in school. He is taking notes easier now, but his left hand is using hand gripper.

At the beach, he had his favorite hero on his shoulder carry him on his shoulder in his muscle form. He has a hard time, but he is not giving up yet.

His superhero can't believe been 5 months already and he knows why his successor pushing himself so hard. He wants to become the greatest hero, like him.

* * *

The one superhero in his normal form arrived at the beach at 6 a.m. the fifth months passed. He heard screaming and he saw his successor on top of the junk with sunrise up.

He is surprised to see the beach, "He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously! He finished at the last minute! This is more than perfect!" He turns into his muscle form. He also caught him before falling to the ground.

"All Might... I did it... "Izuku is happy, he did it.

"Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers are amazing!" He put him down on his feet. He shows him something on his cell phone when he was at 5 years doing his training. He is happy his successor did it and knows someone help him to achieve suitable body for his Quirk to passing down to.

Izuku felt he is cheating, but he also felt blessed from his favorite superhero and his inner spirit.

He knows he is going to give him more training before the exam. He pulls one piece of hair from his head. "This is something I was once told: "Something that you received because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized is different in essence." Take this to heart. This is the power that you earned because of your own effort".

Izuku's thoughts, I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics in my hand...'

He said still has his smile on his face 'Eat this. It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA'.

One thing Izuku knows that his inner fox is laughing and he knows this was going to happen to the boy who accepts the number one hero Quirk.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **A/N this is from My Hero Academia episode 3 before the exam.**

 **Chadcalebt thank you for your idea for Kyuu's color**


	5. Ch: 4 Meet Momo Yaoyorozu

**Meet Momo Yaoyorozu**

The next day after Izuku receive One For All from All Might and he is doing his morning running and he heading to the beach. 'All Might asks me to come to Takoba Municipal Beach Park and for some reason, he didn't tell me'. He said to himself. His inner spirit fox knows the reason.

The dark green hair boy arrived he saw him in his skinny form looking at the sunset.

"All Might, I hope I didn't keep you waiting". Izuku is running to him.

"No young Midoriya, you didn't, but I have one request from you". He said to him.

"What is it All Might?" Izuku asks his favorite superhero.

"I want to talk to Kyuu for a bit". He says to his successor.

Izuku doesn't understand why, but he let his inner spirit fox to talking to him. " **I was hoping you about asked me soon or later, All Might** ". The inner spirit fox said with a smirk.

"You were also training young Midoriya?" He asks in a curious tone.

" **Yes, I need to help my host to control his Quirk before entrance exam** ". The inner spirit fox says to him.

"I see I'm happy for your assistance in Young Midoriya training". He said to him with a smile.

" **Yes but the reason I help my host because you're worse than a novice when it comes to teaching** ". The inner spirit fox saying. All Might was about to say something to him. " **Am I right number one hero the Symbol of Peace** "? He said with a smirk on his face. The black-green hair boy was about to say something to his inner spirit, but he saw his favorite hero sweating.

'For some reason it like I'm talking to my teacher Gran Torino right now'. He is thinking of his old teacher.

'Wow Kyuu, I never thought in million years you can make All Might sweating like that'. Izuku says in his **Mindscape**.

 **'Thank you. I want you to be in top sharp and getting ready to faces future challenge'**. The inner spirit fox saying to him.

"You're right Kyuu and I'm sorry to the both of you". He is saying with his head is pointing down.

"It's fine All Might". Izuku said to him and he is looking at his successor with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, young Midoriya". All Might said with a smile of his own. "Listen young Midoriya, you and I are going to have spar every night to help you to get ready". He sees his successor smile just got even bigger. "But I want to test if you can do a smash right now".

"Okay, what do I need to do, All Might?" Izuku asks in a curious tone.

"I want you to do a **Smash** on the ocean to see if your body can handle **One For All** ". All Might say his request to him.

* * *

The black-green hair boy is looking at the ocean and his eyes are closed. 'Kyuu do you have an idea what should I do'. He asks his inner spirit fox inside his **mindscape**.

 **'Izuku do you feel the One For All in your body'**. The inner spirit fox asks his host. He saw his host nod to him. **'Good since you received One For All from him, I place gates in your body to help, but you much understand I'm the only one can open does gate for you'.**

Why?' Izuku asks in a curious tone.

 **'I call it a learning lesson for you'**. Kyuu answers him and he sees his host nod his head. **'Good the First Gate is called Open'**. He told him the first gate called.

'Here goes the **First Gate Opened'**. He said the first gate and he felt come now.

Kyuu has a smirk, **'Good, he releases the first gate. This'll help him removed the restraining of his brain on his muscles so he can use 100% of his strength can be used whereas normally. But a normal person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. He thinks before acting. I believed he can handle it'**. He knows he needs to do something after his host laughs his attack.

* * *

All Might saw his successor is calm now, but he felt something different from him. 'What is this feeling?'

Izuku saying to himself, 'I felt like I can use 100% on my brain right now'.

He opens his eyes and he made a fist. His right-hand start to glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streams coursing throughout his hand then his pull his arm back. " **Smash**!" He shouts and he punches towards the sea.

All Might can't believe he is seeing in front of him. He saw his successor split the ocean in two and he also notices his hand wasn't broken. **'One For All** backlashes didn't damage his hand when he used the **Smash'**. He walks to his successor. "Young Midoriya how is your hand?" He asks in a curious tone.

Izuku answers him, "It feels a little numb, but that's probably mostly from my **Earth Charka** weights on my arm. I believe my hand can handle the backlash of **One For All** , but I believe I can't pass 10% or else my hand will be more damage from it. But if I keep on training my body than my body will become the proper vessel".

He is surprised, 'I can believe he figure that out. I better call Chiyo to heal Young Midoriya's hand'. He was about to get his cell phone, but he notices his hand start to heal. 'His hand is recovering automatically?' He is shocked when he saw that.

* * *

 **In his mindscape**

" **Lucky you, I have a quickly regenerate ability to help you healed up, but you much not pass 10% or else I won't heal you** ". His inner spirit fox explains his abilities to him.

"I understand Kyuu". Izuku answers him. He saw his inner spirit fox is smiling at him. "Kyuu do you have more then one ability want to tell me?" He asks his friend.

" **Since you ask I do have few more abilities you're going to learn from me** ". Kyuu answers him and he has sparked in his eyes. " **One of my ability I can tell you right now. I can detect negative emotions** ". He says his ability to him.

Izuku starts to remember the negative emotions going through since everyone treats him different from anyone, but somehow he felt different from his mom. "I went through a lot since I found out about you, my friend". He is saying to him. "But it doesn't mean I hate you". He said with his eyes are closed and he has a big smile on his face.

Kyuu is blushing, but lucky for him that his host wasn't looking. " **Thank you, Izuku, you're one of kind** ". He is seeing his host is embracing when he heard that from him. " **I'll tell you one more Gate and this gate will help you to increases your physical strength and temporarily re-energizes your body** ". His host nod to him. **"Good the Second Gates is called the Gate of Healing".**

* * *

"Here goes". Izuku said and All Might is watching and he is confused. "The **Second Gate of Healing** **opened**!" He shouts the second gate. He starts to stretches to loosen up his muscles, he starts to jump three times, and he does six air punches.

All Might can't believe what he is seeing in front of him. 'Did something happen to him when his hand was recovered from, his injuries'? He believes he is going have a talk with his successor's inner spirit fox again and he hopes he won't act like his old sensei again. He is thinking about it and he starts to sweat again.

* * *

The next day, Izuku is now at school at his martial art club. He is doing a lot of punching on a wooden dummy. He has been doing it since he was the first person arrived at the club after school.

 **'Try not hurt yourself when you're doing does punch'**. Kyuu says to his host.

'I know that, but I much work harder than everyone to become number'. Izuku answers him and his inner spirit fox is sensing a lot of negative emotions from his host classmates.

His classmates are watching him, but they don't care what he is doing. They still can't believe he is working so hard just to get in U.A.

His classmates don't want to spar with him since he is Quirkless and they just ignore him, but the club teacher notices something different from him. He asks some of his students would spar with him, but they think their teacher much be joking with them. He knows he is Quirkless, but he like looking in his student's eyes and he is going to do a favor just for him.

Kyuu is sensing positive emotions from his host teacher and he believes he is going to help him out.

* * *

After his club, Izuku is heading home, but his inner spirit fox sensing something wrong right now. 'Kyuu is something wrong'. He asks his spirit.

 **'Yes I'm sensing three males have high negative emotions to a girl and they have a lust emotion'.** Kyuu answers him and he knows his host doesn't like that. He notices his host is starting to move really fast. **'Heading to your left then go straight forward and pass three blocks when you're going to making that turn'.** He is navigating his host and he felt the four stopped. **'Izuku stopped right now**!' He shouts to him and his host stopped.

The boy is looking around and he heard noise from the alleyway. He heard a girl scream, he is heading straight to the scream and he saw three guys are surrounding the girl. He saw one of the guys has sharp teeth like a shark; the second guy has an octopus head with tentacles arms, and third guys looking like a gargoyle with wings, but he has a human body. He saw the female has black hair with a long spiky ponytail; he saw her face is so beautiful; she also has banged on her right side of her face, she has a curvaceous figure that most women would kill for. The final thing he notices why the three guys have a lust for her because she has a large bust. He has to admit to himself, she is one of the most gorgeous females he has ever seen.

 **'Izuku stay focus already**!' His inner spirit fox shouting at him. That help Izuku regains his focus and he notices suitcase next to her. He finally figures out why she surrounding by the three thugs.

"I said leave me alone!" She is shouting to the three guys. Her left hand is holding her suitcase as a shield.

"Come on we'll show you a good time". The gargoyle saying to him and his eyes has left her burst since they corner in the alley. His pals agreed with him. They really want to have fun with her.

'I want to be a normal person for once in my life and have a normal life like everyone else. If set being a princess live in her fancy house. I guess I was wrong. I also blame my mom for being so strict to me'. She said to herself. She is rethinking what she said to her parents before she left home. She closed her eyes, 'Please someone saves me'.

The octopus person is going to use his tentacles arms to capture her, but he was sent flying the wall by a kick in the back. The two thugs saw the person who attacked their friend was a boy with a dark green haired boy.

"I believe the girl said leave me alone". Izuku said the same words what girl said to the thugs.

"You, brat, I teach you for getting into someone business". The gargoyle human shouts to him and he is flying to the boy. He tries to grab the boy's neck or head, but he vanished. "Where did that brat go?"

The sharp tooth person saw the boy, "The brat is above you!" He warns his friend, but his gargoyle friend was too late to dodge the kid's kick to his back and send him to the ground. "No way have you taken down my friends without a Quirk".

"Sorry to tell you, you are wrong". Izuku answer his question. He is running to him and he punches him in the gut. "I'm just to fast for you". He saw the last person fall to the ground.

The girl opens her eyes and she saw the thugs are on the ground. She saw her saver and he has a smile on his face. Her cheeks are blushing red. "Who are you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya". He induces himself to her and she heard a siren. "I call the police before I save you".

She is smiling at him, "Thank you for saving me, Midoriya". He is blushing red when he saw that smile and he can tell she is mature in her age.

The police take thugs always and she answers all the question, she is happy she didn't break the law. She is glad he save her from that danger or else she'll break the law of using their Quirk in public against other people in acts of violence.

"Sorry asks you these. Are you new in town, miss? And where are your parents" He asks in a curious tone?

"Yes, I'm new in town. I move out of my house to live alone now and I want to make a new life". She answers him and he nods to her. "Can you help me out?" She asks in a cute tone and she is holding a piece of paper has the address.

"Okay, I can help you with that". He answers her and she gives him the piece of paper. He read the address and he is smiling at it. "I know where the address and I'll take you to dare right now". He answers her and she is happy to hear that. "Miss let me taking your suitcase?" She gives him her suitcase and she places her hands around his free arm. He is blushing red and they start to walk.

* * *

"Can you tell me about your Quirk?" Momo asking and she wants to get know him better. She wants to make friends again since her old school that her old friend believe she got special treatment to enter U.A.

"My Quirk is called **Charka** help me create elements from **Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning** , but the only I can use right now is **Earth Charka** help me with my weight in my arms and legs. Plus I have a second Quirk". He said to her, but surprise her was the second Quirk. "Sorry I guess I shouldn't tell you that?" He said in a sad tone.

"No, you just surprise me. Is hard for me to believe you have another Quirk to master and your other Quirk is hard to master all the elements". Momo said to help him keep his spirit up. "What is your second Quirk?" She asks him in a curious tone.

"The second one is called **Super Power** can increase the power of part of my body or my whole body, but I'm still working on it, and it also increases my physical abilities". He answers her question even he is laying the name of his Quirk to her. He turns his head to her; he saw a smile on her face. "What?"

"You much be working so hard to get in U.A. am I right? To become a hero one day right, Midoriya.' Momo answers him and she still has a smile.

His head turn red and he turns his head right always. "Yes, thank you, miss. I…" He got nervous and he forgot something. "I'm sorry miss I never got your name and I never ask your Quirk".

These time she is the one is blushing red, she stopped walking, and she is waving her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry; I never induce myself to you". She said in an apologizing tone.

"Is fine, miss". He said with a smile on his face.

She saw the smile on his face and she likes even more than before. "Thank you, Midoriya. Let me proper induce myself". She says to him and he nods to her. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and my Quirk is called **Creation** ".

"That is so cool you have an amazing Quirk, Yaoyorozu. You can create any non-living things from your lipids in your body". He said in his nerd mode with a spark in your eyes. She is surprised when she heard that from him.

"How do you know that?" She asks in a curious tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm a big nerd when comes to Quirks. When I was a little boy, I was always fascinated by Quirks and how Heroes used them. It has been my hobby to analyze them and write them in my Hero Analysis for the Future". He answers her and he shows her his notebook.

"Can I read your notebook, please Midoriya?" She asks in a cute tone. He didn't say anything back and he just gives her his notebook. She is happy he gives her his notebook and she starts reading it. "Wow! I never saw someone pay so much attention to detail on their Quirks before". He still has his cheek is blushing red. "Since you let me reading your notebook please call me, Momo". She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Momo and please call me, Izuku". He says ton her and he continues talking to her. "Since I earn your respect too, Momo and thank you again". Izuku says with a smile on his face. He saw her walking to him, she lifts his head under his chin with her right hand, and she comes closed to him to kiss him on his right cheek.

"That was your reward for saving me, to help me out, and you also show me your notebook". She is saying to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes thank you, Momo". He answers her and he offers his hand to her. "Let continue to your new home Momo". He said to her and she places her hands around his right arm.

 **'Someone is in love now'**. Kyuu said in a teasing tone and he saw his host is blushing red in his **mindscape**. His host is happy that the ponytail didn't hear that.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment was also three blocks always from his place. "Thank you again, Izuku and tell me where you live". She says to him and he smiles back to her. "Let changes numbers and stay in contact". He is happy to agree with her. After they give each other their number and she kissed him again on his cheek. "Bye Izuku let hang out once while". She says to him and he just smiles at her.

He arrived back home and he forgot his training with his favorite superhero. He texts him what he did after school and his favorite hero is happy he save the girls life. When he arrived home and his mother was in front of the door.

"What happened to you, Izuku?" His mother Inko asks in a worried tone.

He explains to her what happened to him and how he met Momo. She never saw her son so happy before for so long now since he wasn't training for U.A. She watching him eating his dinner and she saw him read a text on his phone with a smile on his face. She saw him going to his room. She takes a small peak by the window and he saw him text someone, but she knows already who. "He met a girl he likes and he texts her over an hour ago". She asks herself quietly before sudden fist pumping the air aggressively. "Yes! I'm going to have grandbabies! Here I come! Get ready to be spoilt by Inko your grandmother.

* * *

 **A/N this chapter how is going to meet Momo Yaoyorozu. I decide that Momo is going to live alone since she is a mature girl. I thought spending time with Izuku would be going since they're in the same street from each other.**

 **Kyuu doesn't like All Might that much since his training was trying to get Izuku into a perfect vessel for his new Quirk.**

 **Some of my chapters are going to have some flashback doing his training passing five months.**

 **The next chapter is going to be the Entrance Exam to show everyone his Quirk and a few flashbacks.**

 **Please review and Follow**


	6. Ch: 5 Entrance Exam Part 1

**Entrance exam part 1**

The day that Izuku Midoriya was waiting for has come true. He arrived home after his morning run and his mother just finished making breakfast. He is taking a quick shower and he put on his middle school uniform. He also put bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands that were caused by his rigorous training with his favorite superhero and his inner spirit fox. He went to the kitchen to start eating. He saw his mother has a smile on her face.

"Izuku the entrance exam is coming up and I know you're ready, but please be careful". Inko says in a worried tone.  
"Don't worried mom; I'll be careful in the exam". He answers his mom and he is drinking his tea. "I don't want to disappointment to people who support me. Like you my mom and my spirit Kyuu".

"I see, Izuku, I won't be the only one is going to be worried about you". Inko says in a sweet tone. She is looking at her son and he looks confused, but his inner spirit fox knows what she is talking about. "You know the girl who lives three blocks away from us and you have been hanging out doing the past five months since she moves in. What's her name? Yes, I remember her name is Momo Yaoyorozu". She saw her son spitting his tea.

"What're you saying mom, we're just friends and I have been helping her out". He says to her while his cheeks are blushing red and he hopes his mom would stop embarrassing him before he left home.

"Yes I know, but mother's sense tells me something else". Inko counter back to his son. She is watching her son is blushing red even more. "Plus your training partner is going to be daring at entrance exam and you never tell me her name at the martial art club. You just join that club, thanks to your teacher". She saw her son's head turn red like a tomato.

" **I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya as much I like you teasing your son in his love life, but he needs to leave right now** ". Kyuu is saying while his host froze from the embrace from his mother.

"Okay, Kyuu, but you much still keep your promise to me". She is saying to remind his son's inner spirit fox.

" **Don't worried I'll keep my promise to you** ". Kyuu answers her with a smile. He stands up from the chair, he grabbed his host backpack, and he left the apartment.

"It was hard to believe my son has Quirk inside of him this whole time". She is saying to herself and she starts to remember that promise.

* * *

 **Flashback**

One week has passed since Izuku save Momo life from the three thugs when she lives her new home. He shows her around the city and for once for a very long time he was happy again to have a friend.

Izuku arrived back home after his sparring match with All Might. He decided he would tell his mother about his Quirk not his training with All Might. When he got inside his house, he found his mother finished cooking dinner.

"Mom, I need to tell you something very important". He said to his mom before pickup his chopsticks from the table.

"Is this about that girl you save?" Inko asks in teasing tone and she saw her son is blushing red.

"No mom is not about that". He says to his mom while waving his hands to her. 'I wish mom stopped asking me every time I tell I'm going to hang out with her'. He said to himself and he is hearing his inner spirit fox is laughing.

"Mom, you know I been training to enter U.A.?" He asks his mom and she nods her head to him. "I found out doing that Sludge Villain event my Quirk has finally awakened".

"Izuku, how is that possible? Your Quirk should have manifest at the age of four and are you telling me that event has awakened?" Inko said to her and by the sound of her voice; she can't believe it.

"I know is hard to believe it mom, but let Kyuu answer that to you". He said to and he closes his eyes. His mother is so confused right now.

" **Hello, Inko Midoriya my name is Kyuu and I am your son Quirk** ". Kyuu said in a greeting tone.

"What!" She shouts and she jumps out from her seat. "Who are you and what happened to my son?" She asks in a concerned tone and she is ready to fight back if she needs too.

" **Don't worried I'm not here to hurt you and he is safe. We just switch places to let me talk to you** ". The inner spirit fox explains to her. " **Plus he is listening to us right now** ".

"Okay". Inko said and she comes down an only a little bit. "Are you really his Quirk?" She asks in a curious tone.

" **Yes, I am** ". Kyuu said in a kind tone. " **I'll tell my reason why I didn't manifest at his age of four** ". She only just nods her head to him. " **The reason I didn't manifest, I don't want you worried about him if he becomes reckless with his Quirk** ". He saw his host mother smile at him.

"Thank you, Kyuu for your answer". She said in a kind tone, but she has a smirk on her face. "Can you help Izuku asks her on a date?"

His spirit got the hint and he notices his host want to take over again. " **Don't worry Inko; I'll try to help him with that** ". He said and he saw his host face is going to red in the **Mindscape**. " **I know he likes her lot because his heart is pumping fast every time they hold hands and hang out together** ". He said to his host mother and she is happy. He also saw his host just faith and his face turn red. He is going like his mom and teasing his host love life.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"Please look after my son for me". She says to herself. "And help him confess his feeling for Momo, so I can spoil my grandchildren". She is thinking about how she is going to spoil them in the future.

* * *

The dark green hair boy just sneezes; he is thinking someone is talking to him. His spirit fox knows who is talking about him. 'I wish my mom would stop teasing like that'. He says to his spirit while walking to U.A.

 **'Come on She is going to lonely when you're at U.A.** ' His spirit fox answer and saw his host smiling at him. **'But she is right Momo is worth to be your mate'**. He said with a smirk on his face.

"Would you stop teasing me about that already?" He shouts without thinking and he forgot people around him. He is seeing people are talking to each other and they thinking he is weird. "Sorry". He said to them and he runs off before he is thinking of something else to embracing himself again.

* * *

Izuku arrived at U.A. at 8:40 am. He is staring at the large building and the equally as large gate. He has been waiting for this for a very long time. He saw the "U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location". 'I can believe it I'm here'. He says to himself and his spirit is smiling at him. 'I thought I won't make it before the exam start'. He remembers his embrace from his mother. 'But I glad I received All Might's power before the exam in five-month training by Kyuu and All Might'. He remembers what his favorite superhero said to him 'Eat this'. He heard his spirit is laughing like he did when he received that power. 'Kyuu, why you didn't tell me, he is going to give me his power like that'. He asks his spirit in his mindscape.

 **'The reason I didn't say anything back dare. I want you to stay in the right path'.** The fox spirit says to him and he makes his host smile. **'Plus that was his fault and you almost lost into your darkness'.** He saw his host nod his head to him.

"Get out of my way, Deku". Katsuki shouts at him.

He turn around, he saw his childhood friend. He is wearing his uniform with a light yellow scarf. "Good morning, Kacchan". He says to his childhood friend.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you". The ash blond said to him and he notices about his hands. 'His hands seem to beat up a lot. I guess he was doing something. Like I care what he does'. He says to himself and he walks past him.

"Kacchan, let's both of us do out best". He says to him without losing his cool with him. He is hearing about him from examines who is also taking the exam. They're talking about the ash blonde and Sludge Villain. The dark green hair boy also remembers about him since that day. 'Ever since that day, Kacchan didn't do anything to me. I guess I wasn't scared of him anymore since I met Kyuu, trained under All Might, and meet Momo. Then amazing things happened along the way'. He is about to head inside the building and his phone was buzzing at him. He was about to get his phone, but he was tripping by his own feet and he is going to fall, but he felt he is floating. 'Am I floating?' He says to himself and he thought it was his spirit who activates his **Wind Charka**.

"Hey, are you all right". A female voice said to him.

He saw a girl with brunette hair going down to her neck, though her bangs framed her face and extended down to her shoulder. He saw her right hand is touching his backpack. "Thank you for that". He says with a smile.

"No problem". She says in-kind tone. She brings him down slow.

"Was that your Quirk?" He asks in a curious tone.

"It's was my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She answers his question.  
"Yes, those are true and thank you". He said with a smile on his face.

She saw it and she is blushing on her cheeks. "You're welcome and let give our all. And let's be friends too". She asks in a kind tone, but to him, he is thinking is cutting. He didn't know that his spirit is hiding his smirk. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka and yours". She says again in a cute tone.

Before he could say anything to her, he heard someone calling out his name and he turns just in time for an orange ponytail girl is hug tightly, but she buried his face in between her sizable breast. "Hi, Izuku it's been so long since your visit. She says in a happy tone as she buried Izuku's face in between her sizable breast. Ochaco is just staring at them.

"Sorry I haven't visited you for a long time Itsuka". He is saying while mumbling from between the valley. "Itsuka, I'm happy to see you, but it's getting harder to breathe down here, do you think you could…?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Izuku". She is saying to him while is blushing.

He notices Ochaco is at the sideline and she is confused. "I'm sorry Ochaco. Let me introduce you to her". He says to her and she nods her head. Her name is Itsuka Kendo; she is my training partner at my Martial Art Club? She nods her head to him. "And Itsuka; she is my new friend, I just met and her friend is Ochaco Uraraka". She nods her head to me. "And Ochaco my name is Izuku Midoriya". She nods again to him. "Let do our best". He says to girls and both shout 'yes'.

In the background, a little guy with four large purple and black balls who is crying. "That jerks getting to feel what it's like to be in between those heavenly valleys so soon! No Far". He is saying while crying so hard. Needless to say about him everyone just avoided him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A week passed since Izuku tells his mom about his Quirk, he is at his martial art club punching the wooden dummy again. His teacher is watching him since he got in again first and he is training hard. He also saw, the dark green hair boy almost break the wooden dummy. He tells him to meet him later.

He got dress and he saw his teacher at the wooden dummy he was practice. "Hi, sensei how can I help you today?" He asks his sensei.

"I been watching you since last week and I saw you been improving". His sensei answers his question.

"Thank you very much, sensei". He said to a grateful tone to him.

"Your punches have improved since you join in my club". His sensei said to him and he shows him the marks.

"I see, thank you, sensei". He said in a nervous tone. 'Don't tell me, he notices I been acting differently'. He said to himself.

"I want you to leave". His sensei said to him and the dark green hair boy is getting sad. He knows this was going too happened him and he hopes his club won't kick him out because he has no Quirk.

'Why I didn't tell someone in my school, I have Quirk now'. He said to himself.

His sensei saw his student has sad looking. "I'm sorry Izuku, I don't mean by that". He said and he bows his head to him.

"Sensei what do you mean?" He asks in a curious tone.

"Two weeks ago, I saw you improving a lot". His teacher said to him and he saw his student smile at him. "I ask the other students to spar with you, but they decline the offer". He said to him and he notices his student wasn't surprised. "So I call an old friend of mine and he agreed to train with you".

"Thank you so much, Sensei. But would that be a problem for your friend? If he wants to train a Quirkless boy like me and the payment I can't pay for his club?" Izuku asks his sensei.

"Don't worry so much about the coast of the payment. I would pay for you and he doesn't mind train Quirkless student or with Quirk". He answers his students.

"But why you do these for me, sensei?" He asks in a curious tone.

"When you first arrived here, I saw potential in you and I saw the other students give you a hard time every day, but you never give up. That's the reason I like about, Izuku Midoriya". His sensei answers him with a smile and he saw a smile on his student's face. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I write down the address for you and my number". He said and he gives him the paper. "Let stay in contact with each other after all, you're one of my favorite students". He said to him and he like that smile his student give to him. He is going to missing that smile, but he knows is best for him. "Izuku Midoriya never gives up your dream to become a hero". He said to him and both shake hand to each other. Both went their separate way.

* * *

He tells his mom about a new Martial Art Club that his teacher told him and he helps him out. She is happy his son has good people in his life and she saw him on the phone talking to Momo about his day. She heard 'its okay Momo, I don't need money for that. My teacher helps me out with that'. She saw him with a smile and happy tone when he is talking to her. She is super happy and she hopes she would get grandbabies soon.

* * *

The next day was the weekend and he was doing his morning jog and he is heading to address that his teacher gives him. He saw a wooden dojo three miles always from Takoba Municipal Beach Park. He heard from inside the dojo that people are training. He knocks the front door.

"Hello my name is Izuku Midoriya; my teacher from my middle school told me to come here". He said and he didn't hear footsteps. He knocks again and finally, he heard footsteps.

He saw an orange ponytail girl with a sizable breast that could equal to Momo's breast. She is wearing a white uniform and she has a black belt. "Hi sorry about that, we can't hear you because we're practicing right now". She said to him in an apologizing tone.

"That's fine miss. My name is Izuku Midoriya". He induces himself to her and she gives his hands.

"You're the new student that, Master Chen told me". She said in a happy tone and she saw he has a confused look. She let go of his hands. "Sorry about that, Master Chen told me yesterday someone is coming, but I never thought you'll be here so soon".

"Yes, I thought I would see the place before the weekdays". He answers her with a smile on his face.

When she saw that smile and she is starting to blushing red on her cheeks. 'What wrong with me. I never felt this from a boy before'. She said to herself. "Anyway my name is Itsuka Kendo and its pressure to meet you". She induces herself to him and this time he is blushing while his inner spirit has a smirk on his face.

"It's a pressure to meet you too, Miss Kendo". He said to her with a smile and he shows his right hand to her. She saw it and she shakes his hand with her hand.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Inside U.A. Academy inside class has a sign of 'U.A. High School Hero Course' 'Exam Orientation'. Few more people entered, the lights turned out and in the center stage were none other than Voice Hero, Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" He says to the examinee, but he heard silence. Everyone is thinking he is an announcer. "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?" He says to the examinee and he hopes examinee would shout, but no.

Izuku is being his nerd move and Kyuu is thinking an idea of how to fixing that. He is next to ash blonde who is getting annoyed by him. Both are hoping they won't sit next to each other, but both were wrong.

Present Mic saying, "As it says in the application requirements, your listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The big screen behind him shows "You Are Here". "You can bring whatever you want with you". The big screen changes into A-G with arrow point at a big square. "After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" The two boys are looking at their paper. He shouts 'Okay?!'

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Katsuki says to his neighbor.

On Izuku's paper was the exam ticket has 'Examinee No.: 2234' 'Test Location: Battle Center B' and Katsuki on his 'Examinee No.: 2233' 'Test Location: Battle Center A' "You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, were assigned to different battle centers."

Katsuki says to him, "Don't look. I'll kill you. Damn, now I can't crush you". He said in disappointment tone.

The big screen change again shows building, with three robots. Present Mic continues saying, "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains". The screen also shows a video game of him facing the faux villains to earn points. "Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" He says and also waves his finger and shows his thumb with his index finger

"May I ask a question?" One of the male examinees has a suit, with glasses, and dark blue hair. Present Mic gives him an 'Okay' answer. He is pointing at his paper, "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake". He put the paper down. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes". He turns around and points at the dark green haired boy. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair…" Izuku is confused by him. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"I'm sorry…" Izuku saying in an apologies tone and he covers his mouth with his hands. Ochaco felt sad for him and Itsuka understand his mumbling but felt mad what that guy said to Izuku at the last part.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111". Present Mic saying to everyone come down. "Thanks for the great message". He shows a thumb up and he continues. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. The guy's an obstacle, so to speak". The screen shows again the video game. "There's one in every battle center an obstacle that will go crazy in a narrow space. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that your listeners try to avoid it".

The examinee 7111 bows to him, "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!"

One examinee whisper, "I see… It's like the obstacles you avoid in videos games, huh".

The second examines whisper back, "The whole things are like a video game.

Present Mic continues to say, "That's all from me! Finally, I'll give your listeners a present to our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Go Beyond. The word is Plus Ultra!" He said and the screen shows the words. "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!

* * *

 **At the 'U.A. Academy Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center B'**

Izuku is wearing his green jumpsuit and he is saying, 'It's time to do it. It's time to give everything I got from my training these past ten months. I will become the hero I always dreamed of bring!'

* * *

 **Next is Entrance Exam Part 2**

 **A/N Sorry on the last chapter I forgot to mention dare is going to be two parts of the Entrance Exam. Once again I'm sorry.**

 **Itsuka Kendo is Izuku Midoriya training at the Martial Art Club thanks to his teacher and Master Chen idea was from Naruto Shippuden. Ochaco take is going to have crush Izuku and she wants to get his attention doing the falling chapter of the story.**  
 **Please Review and Follow my story**


	7. Ch: 6 Entrance Exam Part 2

**Entrance Exam part 2**

The U.A. Academy has a hero course. A training school for those whose goal is to acquire the necessary qualifications needed for pro heroes. Among similar courses across the country, theirs is the most popular and most competitive, and their acceptance rate is less than one in three hundred every year.

The hero who refused a National Honor Award is the number one hero, All Might. The hero who resolved the most incidents in history is the Fiery Hero, Endeavor. The winner of the Best Jeanist award eight years in a row is Best Jeanist.

Graduating from U.A. is a requirement for becoming a great hero. And so, Izuku also tackled the U.A. entrance exam. He will take his first step toward his dream of becoming a hero!

* * *

The examiners can't believe they're doing the mock battles inside a fake city on the school ground. The dark green hair boy remembers of Present Mic lesson of getting points. He is looking at other examinees and he saw no one is nervous. He also notices the equipment goes with their Quirks.

'Dare is Ochaco, I should tell her good luck on the exam'. He is saying to himself. 'Since me and her have become friends before the entrance exam start'. He is walking to her, but he felt someone grabbed his left shoulder and he turn around was the examinee 7111.

He saw where was the dark green hair boy was walking to. He says to him, "The girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

Izuku just jumped and he began flailing his arms around, "No, of course not..."

One examine remember him, "That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?"

Second examine also remember him, "The one who winced after being called out".

Third examine thinking less of him, "At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?"

Everyone is thinking the same thing, 'Lucky for us'. They didn't see Izuku as a real threat.

'I feel like the others think they lucked out because I'm here'. Izuku says to himself and his spirit doesn't like these negative emotions from them.

* * *

 **'Izuku, I want you used my power right now'.** The spirit of the fox says to his host in **Mindscape**.

'But you and I agree to used your power when I get in U.A.' He says to remind his spirit.

 **'I know but they're not taking you seriously and I hate people when they showing negative emotions to you. It makes me mad right now'**. His spirit told his host reason to him.

Izuku just smiles at him, 'Thank you, my friend and I won't let you down'. His spirit fox just smiles at him.

Izuku just closed his eyes and he hears no one. He is just focused on using his spirit Fox's **Charka**. The ground start crack little under his feet, a small wind pressure surrounded himself then **Green Charka** surround his body like an aura and he opened his eyes.

"Okay, start!" Present Mic shouts from a tall tower and he saw examine isn't moving. "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in a real fight! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know! And look there only one examines whose way ahead of all of you already".

Examine looked ahead and shocked to see Izuku is already running and jumping each building. They only heard he destroyed a pointer already.

"What is going here? He was just next to me a few minutes ago. I didn't even notice when he moved". Examine 7111 says who can't believe himself. The other examines thought he was no threat, but now he is.

'I was hoping to use **Kyuu's initial transformation** when I get U.A., but I guess plans don't always follow through'. Izuku is saying to himself while punching each robot he saw.

* * *

 **Flashback**

One week past, since Izuku joins Master Chen's Martial Art Club. He has been training Itsuka Kendo who is good at Martial Art. He also learns she has Quirk called **Big Fist** and she finds out he is a big nerd when it comes to Quirk. She doesn't mind if he is a big nerd, she like him the most is his hard work and she is happy someone come to the dojo to training not to flirt with her.

He is still nervous around her when comes to talking. But he is happy he has another female friend.

Doing one of his spar matches with All Might on the beach. His spirit told him to meditate in a lotus style and he focuses his spirit chakra. After 30 minutes, All Might saw a green aura around his successor.

'Incredible, young Midoriya your training at the dojo help you out, but did your training help you with **One For All'**. The number one hero said to himself. He saw his successor on his feet.

"Okay Kyuu with your **initial transformation and 1% of One For All**!" He shouts and a small wind pressure surrounded himself then a small green, an electric aura is mixing with his spirit's **Charka**.

"Impressive, young Midoriya, you can combine both of them together now". The number one superhero said with a smile.

His spirit saw his host is smiling at the number one superhero. **'Remember if you passed 10% I won't heal you'**. He saw his host nod his head to him. 'J **ust thinking of this as practice then I'll give you the next gate'**. He said to him and he saw his host nod his head to him. He is watching the two doing their spar.

* * *

Another week has passed since Izuku has joined the dojo, he wants to meet Master Chen, but he never shows up. But he is in a good mood when he saw Itsuka. They're taking a break after two-hour spar.

"You're doing well, Izuku". Itsuka said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ms. Kendo; you're best training partner since I join the club". He said to her with a smile. She is happy to see that smile on his face.

"No problem, Izuku. And I tell you before don't call me Ms. Kendo just call me, Itsuka since we know each other about two weeks now". She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, thank you for the today training Itsuka". Izuku said to her while his cheeks are blushing red. "Are you also heading to U.A. too?" He wants to ask her for a while.

"Yes, I am and I hope you and I would be in the same class". She said in a cute tone.

"Me too, Itsuka, I hope so too". He said and he still has his cheeks is red.

 **'Someone is in love again with another girl'.** Kyuu says in a teasing tone in the Mindscape. He just ignores his spirit.

* * *

End of his training at the dojo he is heading to the beach to meeting the number one superhero in his normal form.

"Hi, young Midoriya how was your Martial Art training today? Been good for you?" The number one superhero asks.

"Yes, the training has been fun, but I am ready for our spar, All Might". He said to his favorite hero.

"Good let begin our training, young Midoriya". All Might said and he turns into muscle form. He goes into his stance.

Izuku just smiles at him and he closed his eye. He is focusing on using his spirit Fox's **Charka**. The ground starts to crack little under his feet, a small wind pressure surrounded himself then his **Green Charka** surround his body like an aura and he opened his eyes.

 **'Okay, Izuku used One For All, but remember don't past 10% or else I won't heal you'.** Kyuu said to remind him of the use of that Quirk, but he also warns his host too.

"Yes, Kyuu, I remember". He said to him. "The **Third Gate of Life opened**!" He shouts and on his body red vein like lines course throughout his body that coincide with the energy flowing through him. Finally fully active, his body and eyes start to glow with a green, electric aura. The green electric aura is mixing with Kyuu's Charka. "Alright, All Might let go with **5%** ". He said with a happy tone.

"Yes, let do it young Midoriya". All Might said with a smile on his face. 'Impress once again, young Midoriya'. He said to himself.

"Yes, All Might time for me used **Kyuu Style: One For All: Full Cowl**!" He shouts with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

'I could use a little boost of **Kyuu Style: One For All: Full Cowl of 5%** , but I do so well right now". He says to himself. He has already taken down each robot come his way and he has already 20 points now. He is hearing the other examines are coming. 'They're coming now and they should learn by now never eliminate someone who isn't threat'. He says to himself. He thought of using his other skills right now.

 **'Don't do it yet Izuku'**. His inner spirit fox says to him and his host stopped focuses his **Charka**.

"Why Kyuu, you stopped my focus?" He asks his inner spirit fox.

 **'I want to watch their Quirk in action'**. His spirit fox says his reason and he has another reason, but he'll tell him another time when he is ready.

'Okay, Kyuu, you're also my teacher'. He answers his spirit and his spirit smile at him. He saw a One pointer running through a building then a laser hit it. "That a laser". He says and he saw the laser came from a blonde guy with a weird smile. He saw blonde guy has arms behind his head and feet together.

"Thanks for districting it!" A blonde guy with a weird smile says to him.

Izuku saw the laser coming from his belt, but his spirit is thinking something else. **'His Quirk is a laser came from his belt, I don't think so'**. His spirit to himself and he also analyze his Quirk.

"Merci! We made a good team". A blonde guy says to him and he is ready to run. "But I don't think we'll meet again". He was about to run, but he didn't notice the dark green hair boy was behind him.

"You're welcome and bye". Izuku says to him and he just vanished.

"Adieu!" He says in a confused tone. He was about to say to him, but the dark green hair boy said goodbye to him first.

Izuku is running around and he saw a pointer. He starts to punch each one again. He saw in another area the pointer is on the ground and he heard that Present Mic announce 6 minutes and 2 seconds left. 'Let check another area'. He says to himself while his spirit is listening and he saw Ochaco.

He saw her hands are touching the pointer and he saw them floating in the sky. He heard her said **'** **Release'** and the point robot fall to the ground. He also notices she is panting.

"That is 28 points now". Ochaco says to herself and she keeps on moving.

He saw examine 7111 has some engine in his calves and he heard he has 45 points. He knows the examine 7111 is almost closed to his is 50 points. He is hearing the other examines points. 'Look like everyone has a good start'. He says to himself and he keeps on moving.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Judge room**

"In this practical exam, the examiners have not been informed of the number of villains oft their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there". It was a dark room with many monitors showing each of the examinees and how they are conducting in the Practical Exam. There were U.A. staff members sitting in chairs as they assess the performance of the examiners and how they decide to adapt to the conditions that were just previously stated.

"Information is gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else". A monitor showed a big bulky examinee with what seemed to be tentacles on a rooftop using his arms to scan or look for something.

"While other used speed to be head of others". Examine 7111 is using his speed to take down one by one.

"Of course some remain calm under pressure to be a huge advantage". The blonde guy who has a weird smile shoots his laser.

"And as can pure power and combat ability too". A monitor screen shows the ashes blonde in a path of utter destruction as all around him are fallen robots with smoke all around them. He looked like he was constipating as he was maniacally laughing like a crazed psychopath who has been let out of his cage. Everything that came in his way, he destroyed using his **Explosion Quirk** which is his ability very suitable for this Entrance Exam.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test".

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" A feminine voice is saying.

They're also seeing Izuku is jumping around and smashed each one he saw and he is watching each of examiners. He still has his green aura around him. He is breaking a sweat but he is keeping on moving. "This one is showing raw power just punching them without revealing his other skills. I thought now he'll show why his hand was glowing".

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come". Another judge he presses a red button.

* * *

"Okay let move on the next area". Izuku says before he was about to move. He felt the ground start to rumble and the building start to collapse.

Ochaco was about to throw up, but she and other examines looked up to see what is going on and what is coming to them.

Izuku is looking around and he saw a humongous green robot with eight red eyes. It had hands the size of trucks that effortlessly crushes the top of tall buildings. It had a base the size of a tank with about 12 to 16 wheels and along its body; it had missiles that can be fired simultaneously in all possible directions.

* * *

He remembers Present Mic said something about zero points 'There's one in every battle center an obstacle that will go crazy in a narrow space. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that your listeners try to avoid it'.

* * *

'Isn't that a little extreme?' He asks to his spirit and he is also watching the zero pointers proceed to throw a punch towards the ground which caused a giant dust wave that momentarily blinded all of the examinees as they were forced to cover their eyes. When the dust wave settled, all other examinees began to run for their lives as they didn't want to be in the Zero Pointer's path of chaos and destruction. 'I have enough points to passed, but why I'm not moving?' He says to himself and he also felt nervous notice. He also notices the aura still around him and he is hearing from his fox. His spirit shouts, **'Don't run from it**!'

"How an overwhelming threat. How people act after they've seen this shows their true nature.

Examine 7111 runs past him, 'Why is he not running away from it'. He just shakes his head and he keeps on running with the other examines.

Present Mic announces, "Less than two minutes left!" He also snaps his fingers.

'Only two minutes are left. So why am I staying'. Izuku says to himself and he heard someone shout Ow. He saw under a pile of debris and pieces of buildings were the brunette girl, he just made a friend before the exam. He saw her leg is stuck.

* * *

He starts to remember, 'It's was my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?' She answers his question.

* * *

Something in his mind made him snap and he knows the reason why his spirit stopped him from running. He began to run to the girl and zero pointers.

"There is absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain. But that creates the opportunity for it to shine brightly... "

"Sorry Kyuu, but I'm going to use **20% of One For All** with your **Charka**!" He is shouting and he isn't listening to his spirit.

'The **Third Gate of Life opened and Kyuu Style: One For All: Full Cowl 20%**!" He shouts and on his body red vein like lines course throughout his body that coincide with the energy flowing through him. Finally fully active, his body and eyes start to glow with a green, electric aura. The green electric aura is mixing with Kyuu's **Charka**.

He jumps up into the sky inside the dusk cloud and Ochaco turns to see who it was. The judge is wondering what is dark green hair boy is doing.

"...and rise to the surface".

Izuku's right-hand start to glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streams coursing throughout his hand then his pull his arm back. His right long sleeve got ripped and his bandages too. "Squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart". He and All Might is one of the judges, both say the same time while All Might in his muscle forms.

" **Smash**!" Izuku shouts his move and he punches the zero pointer head. The zero pointers are falling backward.

Ochaco and the other examines can't believe his raw power that Izuku just show.

"That's right. It rises to the surface—The most important qualification of a hero— The spirit of self-sacrifice!" All Might say in his skinny form.

'The conditions are the same as when I tried to save Kacchan'. Izuku says to himself. 'But it's different. This time is different'. He heard from Present Mic announce 'One minute left!'

 **'I better not let you fall hero'**. His spirit fox says to his host. He was about active his host **Wind Charka** , but he didn't. **'Looking like your new friend is going to save you'.**

He saw the brunette girl is on her pointer head and she is floating to him. Her right hand is in front of her and he touches her hand. He starts to float down slowly and he lands on the ground safely. He saw her land down safety too and he turns around because she was about to throw up. He walks to her and flies up little. "Uraraka, I'm glad you're okay". He says to her and he picks her up in bridal style. He knows his right hand hurt from the impact, but he wants to bring her back to the other examinees. His aura around him just vanished and he is walking to the other examinees slow. She didn't say anything if set her cheeks is blushing.

Present Mic announces, "Time's up!" A buzzer went off signaling for the end of exam battle.

"What was that guy?" One of examinee day is looking at the dark green haired boy.

"He suddenly jumped at the obstacle". The second of examinees says is also looking at him.

"He seemed to have a reinforcement-type Quirk, but that was unusual..." A third of examinees say about him.

"But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy?" A fourth of examinees say about him too.

"Maybe he was acting to trick others?" The fifth examinees say about him.

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he's an amazing guy". The sixth examinee says that he is impressed with him.

The examinee 7111 thought of that event, "They're missing the point. Didn't they see? He jumped out to save that girl. He was aware of the remaining time, his own safety, and I believe he needed more points to pass. And even so, he did not hesitate at all!" His left-hand make a fist. "If we had not been in an exam, of course, I would have done the same!" He finally realizes. "Wait a minute this exam...?"Of course"...? Wait a minute".

"Okay, good work". An old woman voice says. The examinees saw an elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it

"Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies". She gives one of the examine gummies.

The blonde guy has a weird smile, "The Mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." He continues, "U.A. High's licensed school nurse the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" She is Recovery Girl, also know as Chiyo Shuzenji.

Izuku saw Recovery Girl and he places her on the ground gently. He is now on his knees. 'I used **20% of One For All and Kyuu** said he won't heal me if I passed **10%**. Plus the **Earth Charka** on my right arm didn't handle the impact. I only used the remaining power on my right hand just to bring Uraraka to the others'.

"Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own Quirk?" She says to the boy on his knees and she walked close to him. He whispers something to her. She understands and her lip becomes long. " **Kiss**..." She kisses his forehead.

The blonde guy who has a weird smile is explaining her Quirk, "Her Quirk is the **super-activation of healing ability**. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless entrance exam because of her".

"Thank you, Recovery Girl". He says in a grateful tone. He stands up from the ground. "I see you around, Uraraka".

"Okay, see you around". She says to him and she saw him walking out of the exam. 'Why he call me, Uraraka? He calls me, Ochaco from the beginning'.

Recovery Girl notices his hands have marks. 'He much been training lot and that why he has does scratch. I hope you tell me your secret'.

The examinee 7111 thought about the exam, "I see! If this exam was is set up like that when he's..." He turns around just to look at him.

* * *

After the exam, Izuku calls Momo to meet him at the beach tonight. She is wearing a light blue tank top and a pink skirt. When she arrived on the beach, she saw him on the sand and he is looking at the ocean. She walked to him, she saw the full moon, and she saw moon reflection at the ocean.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, Izuku". She says to him and she sits next to him.

"Yes, the sunrise is also beautiful too". He answers her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to asks you this, Izuku. How was the exam?' She asks in a curious tone.

"I'm not sure I passed the exam". He answers her again.

She can't believe what she hearing from her saver. "Please tell me what happened at the exam. You're a smart person I know and I been helping you with the study before the exam. And I know you passed the written exam". She asks in a curious tone again.

"Doing the mock battle, I was doing fine I already have 62 points and analyzing everyone Quirk then final boss shows up. The other examines running from it. Uraraka a friend, I made before the exam start. She was trapped and without thinking my body starts moving. I save her from the final boss". He explains to her while his face is pouting.

"Izuku, you're so worried for others and that the reason I like about you". She says in a soft tone. He was about to say something to her, but she gives him a hug and she brings his head to her chest. "Tell me; what makes a hero defines their actions?" She asks.

"A hero is one that can save others, even at the cost of their own safety". He answers and he continues. "It's not measured by the size of his/her powers, but rather the strength of their heart. Courage can go beyond. Just like All Might".

"That is exactly right, Izuku". She says with a smile on her face. Do you thinking like U.A. would overlook something like that? I'm sure the examiners were closely monitoring each examinee to not only verify by the number of points each examinee got, but to also check the aptitude of examinee's Quirk. But I believe you did pass the exam and heroes I believe always protect someone from danger like me".

He pushes her down on the sand and her hands are still around him. "The last boss was a lie". He says to her while his head on top of her breast.

She nods her head to him. "Plus if I'm wrong I would decline the offer at U.A.". She says to him. He can't believe what he is hearing from her. She continues, "When both of us become Pros I want you to stand by my side".

"Thank you, Momo. I felt the same way as you". He says to her while her hands bring his head down to her breast and his eyes are closed.

 **'Young love for you from your Momo and more coming for you Izuku'**. His spirit says to him with a teasing tone. His host wants to say something to him, but right now he is happy.

'No, thank you so much, Izuku". She says to herself. She wants to tell him they should head home right now, but right now. She wants to hold him tight and not let him go. Her woman intuition told her she is going to have rival at U.A., but she is hoping she is wrong.

* * *

The brunette girl is inside her room and she is sneezing. The orange ponytail girl is at Mr. Chen's dojo to do a late training and she is sneezing. Both girls know someone is talking about them and rival for the dark green hair boy attention.

At his apartment, his mother Inko's mother intuition tells her that her son is going to have more wife and good news for her. She'll get more grandbabies in the future.

* * *

The test result will be in one week, Izuku has been training under Kyuu to working on controlling his **Element Charka**. He masters his **Wind** , **Earth** is mostly weight training, **Water** is hard to summon automatic without nearby, **Fire** is mostly controlled, and **Lightning** is his dangerous **Charka** to control the power without hurting his hand.

He also spends time Momo and he is so happy with her.

End of the week at nighttime, Izuku is eating his dinner with his mom and he has a happy look on his face.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Momo". She says in the teasing tone. She saw her son is blushing red. "Maybe I should ask, Kyuu what have you two been doing". She saw her son is blushing even redder and she saw him eating his food fast.

He is at the living room his right hand is using hand grip. 'I know I passed the written exam with the help of Momo. I know Momo is right the Zero pointer in the practical exam. I still have no contact with All Might after the entrance exam'.

His mom is using her **telekinetic** to move the object, "The result should arrive today or tomorrow?" She says to her son and she hopes he'll get U.A. She saw her son nod his head to her.

He still hasn't told his mother of his training with All Might and he wants his favorite hero to continue as beings the Symbol of Peace. His left-hand picks up a dumbbell to do dumbbell whist curl. He saw mom is on the ground and she is holding a letter. She shows him a letter from U.A.

* * *

He is inside his room with the letter and his mom is outside of his room. He opens the letter inside his room and he saw via holographic message. He saw was his favorite superhero.

"I am here as a projection!" All Might say with a smile on his face.

"Wait, this is from U.A.?" Izuku says and he is confused.

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry". He says his right hand at his chest and he bows to him. "Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."

"All Might us working at U.A.?" He says and he can't believe what he is saying. Someone tell him; he needs to hurry up. "You have passed the written exam; you got 62 points on the practical exam. You have passed". His successor is happy he passed the exam.

All Might continue, "But the entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points! In the hero, course can't reject people who save others and do it the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Your rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at!" On the screen, he has villain points of 62 and his rescue point of 60. "Izuku Midoriya your point is 122 and you're 1st place. Come, young Midoriya. This is your hero academia!

Izuku is crying, "Yes, sir!"

'After receiving a lot of help, my life changed and will continue to change. And now my dream high school life is about to begin!' He says to himself.

He came out from his room with a smile on his face and his mother is in tears of joy for him.

* * *

 **A/N I want to skip the part that All Might and Izuku scene on the beach. I also skipped the Ochaco talk to Present Mic about her points**

 **Kyuu Style: One For All: Full Cowling is the same thing in the anime with Kyuu charka help to increase its power. The combine of Kyuu's initial transformation and One For All: Full Cowling.**

 **Please Review and Follow**


	8. Ch: 7 Quirk Apprehension Test

**Quirk Apprehension Test** **  
** **Part 1**

Doing the week before U.A. sends the letters to the student who is accepted. In the judging room on the monitor show, the top 10 students for examination result.

"The cumulative results for the practical exam are out!"

"I can't believe he got second place with no rescue point". The second place of the examination results is Katsuki Bakugo.

"The faux villains acquire their targets and draw near them. In the second half, as others were slowing down, he used his flashy Quirk to keep bringing them close and then counterattacking. It's the result of his toughness".

"In contrast, there's the first place student with 62 villain points".

"His body was surrounded by a green aura and his hands were glowing for a reason. There have been other examinees who took in the large villain in the past, but it's been a while since I last saw someone blow it away".

"But to suffer such a serious injury from his own attack... It's like he's a young child who's Quirk just manifested or he is trying to surpass his limit".

In the back of the room is a tall skinny man. He has black messy, shoulder length black hair that partly hangs in front of his face and black eyes. He looks tired and worn out, like someone who just got out of bed. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and boots. He also wears a grey scarf around his neck. Who is listening to the judge talking about the students?

* * *

'The night after I opened my acceptance letter, that person contacted me'. Izuku says to himself and he is heading to the beach.

The dark green hair boy saw his favorite superhero in his skinny form. He shouts his name and he didn't know a couple far from them heard him.

"Young Midoriya please repeats after me. I'll have the wrong person'." All Might told his successor and his successor said does word.

The couple was disappointed and they want to see All Might.

"Congratulations for getting accepted". He says to him in a happy tone and his right-hand is up.

"Thank you very much!" Izuku says in a happy tone to him. He high five him, but he didn't know that his spirit wants to talk to his favorite superhero.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you". He says to his successor and he looks confused by his word. "You're the type that would think that's cheating, right? I wasn't one of the judges".

"Thank you for your concern!" Izuku bows his head to him. "But I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came here, huh? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at—" His favorite superhero stopped his talking.

"Stop that!" He shouts and he wants his successor stopped his mid-sentence. His successor realized he was in fanboy mode once again. But his successor's fox wants to annoy him more.

He is looking at the ocean, "I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a successor".

He remembers does word 'I have been looking for a successor'.

'I see. He was originally planning on choosing one of the students. One of the students has a gifted with an amazing Quirk'. He says to himself and he is looking at his hands.

 **'Izuku is time for me to take over and talk** '. Kyuu says to his host and he switches place with his host. He is getting annoyed right now.

"Izuku's body broke with one punch of **One For All** and he passed my warning. And he can't control it at all. That reason I told him not to do that!" His spirit shouts to him.

"That can't be helped. You know this about happened to him when he passed **10%** ". He asks when he turns around and he saw him nod with his host head. He is trying to counter him and he hopes he won't get hit by him. "It's like if you asked a person who suddenly grew a tail to do a trick, they wouldn't even be able to control it".

" **You know what would happen to him**?" The spirit says to him.

"I believe you know about that and that was warning for him". He says to him and he saw the spirit nod his host head again, but the spirit is growling at him. He is getting more worried by the spirit. "But it turned out all right. It turned out 'all might'! For right now he is either at a hundred percent or zero". He grabbed two metal bottles from the ground. "But once he can control it, he'll able to adjust to what his body can handle. The more he trains a vessel, the more he'll be able to move the power freely. He says to in his muscle form and he crushes with one hand. "That much be the reason why you tell him; he needs to open the gate to control that power".

" **I see you were paying attention to Izuku word when he used One For All. But I wasn't the one who reminds him what a mean to be a hero** ". Kyuu says to him in an angry tone.

"Who remind young Midoriya?" He asks in a curious tone and he starts to worry.

" **A friend he cares about and his friend would decline the offer of U.A. Who also said 'when both of us become Pros I want you to stand by my side** '," Kyuu explain to him and his host almost lost hope again. The dark green hair boy knows his spirit is mad at the number one hero and somehow he is also teasing his host too.

'Great my counter against him didn't work'. He says to himself and he heard the same couple recognizing him. "Let's run for it, Kyuu". He says and he starts to run. Kyuu is right behind and he looks back to the boy. 'The flame I passed on to you is still small, but in the future, it'll be exposed to wind and rains grow even bigger. And then, I will slowly become weak and disappear, and I will finish my job. Yeah, that's deep'. He says to himself and he saw the eyes were his successor's spirit. He knows if he stopped running the spirit would punch him with **One For All**. 'But why didn't young Midoriya take over yet'.

Kyuu is hiding his smirk while running and the reason his host didn't take over the spirit remind him on the beach with Momo.

* * *

 **April**

At Midoriya apartment, his mother asks he has everything like tissue and handkerchief.

Izuku just rolls his eyes and he gets annoyed by his mother, "I have it! I'm going to be late and meet up with Momo. He grabbed his backpack. "I have to hurry".

"You're really cool. Kyuu please keep an eye on him for me". She says to her son and he nods to her. She knows that nod from both of them.

That was the beginning of Izuku Midoriya high school career. The acceptance rate for U.A. High's hero course is less than one in three hundred every year. Other than the four people admitted through recommendations, 36 are admitted through the regular exam. Those 36 are split into only classes, with 18 in each.

He is wearing a male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which he doesn't do up properly, leaving it much shorter than it should be. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, he usually wears oversized red boots with thick white soles, laced up to the top. "Bye mom". He says and he just smiles when he left.

"Oh Izuku, I wish you let me meet Momo so I give her my blessing for having her as my future daughter. If you have more girls like you please let me see them too. So I can also give them my blessing to my future daughter too. I can always ask Kyuu for his help". She says while she is giggling about her future plans for grandchildren with Kyuu help.

* * *

Izuku felt cold for some reason, but his spirit knows the reason and he is hiding his smirk.

He arrived at the bus station where he saw Momo is wearing the girl uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. 'She looks so good in that uniform. But I need to come myself down right now'. He says to himself.

"Good morning, Izuku you look handsome in your uniform". Momo says in a cute tone.

"You too, Momo you look so beautiful in your uniform". He says with a smile on his face.

Both are blushing what they said to each other and felt embarrassed right now. They got inside the train. They're by the bus door.

"I just knew it you'll get in U.A. I'm glad my analysis was correct". She says to him with a smile of her own.

"I am glad your analysis was right, Momo". Izuku says to her and he still has his smile on his face.

 **'Young love once again. I wonder what will his other worthy mate when they going to see her'.** His spirit says to himself.

The two arrived at their stopped and they're walking to U.A. at a slow pace to enjoy their time together. When they arrived at the U.A. gate they saw the brunette girl and the orange ponytail has a jealous look on their face.

"Hi Itsuka And Uraraka, I'm glad to see you again". He says while he waves his right hand to the girls. The girls are running to them. "I'm happy to see both of you".

"Yes same here". Itsuka says to him with a smile on her face. She gives the ponytail girl a look over. She knew a competitor when she saw one and she knew the ponytail girl is closed to her sparring partner.

The brunette girl nods her head to him. 'Again he said my last name, but from the opening exam, he said my first name'. She said to herself. She also gives the ponytail look over and orange ponytail on their upper body. She starts to have a crush on him since he saves her life.

Momo is looking at the two girls and she knew her woman intuition told her when she holds the dark green hair boy in her arms on the beach. She knew she would have competition for Izuku's attention. "Izuku would you induced your friend to me". She asks in a curious tone with a cute tone.

"I'm sorry, Momo". He says apologize and bow his hand to her. She just giggles at him. Both girls now know that the dark green hair boy and the black ponytail girl are closed to each other. "Let me induced Momo Yaoyorozu, she lives three blocks from me". He says to the two girls. He saw both bows their head. "Momo, she is Itsuka Kendo my sparring partner at Mr. Chen's dojo and Ochako Uraraka, I just met at the before the entrance exam".

"Please to meet you". The three girls say with their eyes closed. His spirit sense from the three girls is jealous and he won't tell his host but he keeps that to himself.

For some reason, he felt nervous right than before with girls around him. "Girls let headed to class now before school start". He says to the girls and heard from the three was 'Okay'.

He found out that the only orange ponytail won't be in class 1-A with him. Her classroom is class 1-B. She is sad she won't be with him and she shows a sad look at him. He just gives orange ponytail a warm hug and he didn't notice if set his spirit that she show victory smile at two.

The three found the class 1-A door and they found the door is huge. 'I hope Kacchan or that guy from the exam not in our class'. He says to himself. The black ponytail knows who he is thinking. They heard some arguments from inside the room and he opens the door.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The dark blue hair is shouting.

"Huh?" The ash blonde hair shows a smirk on his face. Both of his feet are on the desk.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" The dark blue hair says to him.

"No. What junior high did you go to, you side character?" He says to him and he still has his smirk.

The three saw the two who are arguing and Momo remembered the dark green hair boy told her doing his **Elemental** training on the beach before he received his letter from U.A.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Momo is wearing a pink shirt, light blue jack and black skirt. She is walking and saw the dark green hair boy is flying on the beach. She notices he is shirtless and she is blushing red and she sat on steps. She saw his notebook and she starts reading it. 'He has been analyzing and also takes the test. I knew he would do that doing the exam'.

He flies back down gently. He saw the black ponytail is reading his notebook. "Momo when did you got here?" He asks her and he is walking to her. She throws him his towel remove sweat on his body.

"I was taking walking and I was about to text you if you want to hang out today". She says to him in a cute tone.

"I see, thank you Momo". He says to her and he turns his head always from her before she saw his blushing cheeks. He sat on steps cross from her.

"Izuku did anyone give you a hard time?" She asks in a curious tone.

"I hope my former childhood friend won't be in with us. I also hope that other guy won't join us too". He says to her and he also describes two teenagers' boys to her.

"I see the dark blue hair is kind strict doing the exam. But why your old childhood friend was being bullied to you before you save his life from the sludge villain". She notices he felt uncomfortable. "If you don't feel like telling me is fine". She says to him in apologies tone.

"No Momo is fine; I want to tell you for a long time now since I haven't a real friend for a while". He says to her and she nods her head him. She is also curious about what he means by a 'real friend for a while'. He saw his spirit nod his head to him. "I was Quirkless doing my whole life and everyone treats me different because I don't have a superpower like others". She can't believe what she is hearing from him and he continues life story without review his secret to her. "I was a late bloomer and was active when I save Kacchan life from the sludge villain. Doing that time the heroes tell me I was reckless by doing that. But someone saw that and he told me 'You can become a hero'. Does word give me a reason to continue hoping to become a hero I want to be"? He saw the black ponytail stand from the steps and she walks in front of him. "Momo…" He can only say her name.

She pulls her head to her chest and she is holding his head tight. Her chin is on his head. "I'm sorry I ask you to tell me whole life story after found out you were Quirkless. I'm really sorry, but I promise would be your friend forever". She wants to cry for him, but she wants to show brave a looking to him. But she just wants to hold him really closed to her chest to make feel safe from this sad world he was born in before he met her. He felt safe once again with the black ponytail girl in her arms.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

The dark blue hair has an idea induced himself to him. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida". He chops his hand in front of him.

The ashes blonde hair responds, "You said Somei? So you're damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you?"

Tenya is a surprise from his response, 'Crushing'? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero l?" He saw the ash blonde turn his head and he said 'You're...' The students in the classroom turn their heads to the entrance. The dark green hair boy just waved his hands to them.

"Good morning!—I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is—" He was cut because of Izuku knows already. He is heading to him.

"I'm Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, Iida. These two are my friends Yaoyorozu and Uraraka". He says and he hopes the dark blue hair won't be high and mighty again.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya says to him in a calm tone and he is surprised by him. "I had no idea... I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me".

'Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything'. He says to himself. His spirit is smiling for his honesty.

"He right you beat that Zero pointer with just one punch. Plus have that aura around you doing the exam". Ochaco says to him for agreeing with Tenya.

The ashes blonde still can't believe the dark green hair boy got in U.A. with a top score too. 'I'll find out your secret Deku and how you got in U.A."

Ochaco continue to want to know more about him, "I really want to know how you did that aura?" She is really curious.

He was saved by black ponytail that put her hand on the brunette left shoulder. "Come Uraraka, you can't expect him to review his secret right away. Am I correct, Izuku?" She says to him with a wink at the end. He just nods his head to her.

"Okay, I guess you're right". She says to her and she also saw that wink. 'She might know since she is closed to him'. She says to herself and her eyes are twitching.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends". A voice says in a monotone tone. The four saw a man inside a sleeping bag and he is like a caterpillar. "This is the hero course". He is open his sleeping bag. "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough". He is the one who is from the judge in the back of the room.

' **Looking like this person is your teacher and I'm sensing he is a pro-hero'**. His spirit says to him.

'But I've never seen a hero who looked that worn out before, Kyuu'. He responded back to him.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. It's nice to meet you". He induced himself to the students and they're surprised. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and headed out to the field". He pulls out from his sleeping bag is a U.A. gym uniform from his sleeping bag. It was blue in color and had the letters 'UA' in white with the U going through the chest up and the A going from the stomach and down the legs connecting with the gym pants.

* * *

At the teacher lounge, the number one superhero is wearing his yellow suit and he is reading the 'Teacher Directory'.

"The U.A. system does not follow the beaten path. Depending on the homeroom teacher, even the first day can be..."

* * *

Class 1-A is on the school field and the students shout at the same time 'A Quirk assessment test!'

"What about the entrance ceremony and the orientation?" The brunette girl asks

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events". Aizawa answers her and students are surprised. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes". He continues saying to his students and the students didn't say anything. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses avengers taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating". He is looking toward the dark green haired boy. "Midoriya, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" He says that to students and got everyone attention. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball thrown?"

"My score was 43 meters". Izuku replied to him.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk". He says to him and he watches him heading to the circle. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got".

The dark green hair boy starts to stretch his arms and his right hand holding to the ball. 'I'll only use **1% of Full Cowlings'**. He says to himself and his spirit has no injection, but he is worried about his host's teacher.

He activated **One For All: Full Cowl** as the scent of ozone filled the air around them and green sparks of lightning surrounded him. He gripped the softball tightly, he took a step forward and arched his back yelled- **Detroit Smash**! The ball was sent flying through the air as a gust of wind blew the students slightly off their feet.

Aizawa looked suspiciously at the dark green hair boy and he knows something isn't right from him. 'He was holding back, he didn't use that aura, and he is holding a lot of power'.

"Know your own maximum first". He continues saying and a few seconds the ball landed on the ground. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero". He held up his phone show 700 meters.

"He got 700 meters? Are you serious?" A blonde student says with a black electric bolt mark in his hair. He is next to the black ponytail.

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink skinned girl with yellow horns and yellow eyes who clap her hands together.

"We can use our Quirk as much as we want! The hero courses of U.A. are the best!" A young man has chin-length black hair spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead.

"It looks fun', huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? Whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion.

"Huh!" Most of the students shouted.

* * *

Back to school lounge, the number one hero is still reading something and he found something shocking. "Aizawa... young Midoriya is facing a lot of suffering from the start.

* * *

'We'll be punished by expulsion!" He says to himself. Then he is looking at the black ponytail girl and she shook her head signaling.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course! Aizawa says whole lifts his hair up and he shows freaky smirk.

The ashes blonde hair has a smirk on his face. 'Let find out worthy stay at U.A. if not I send you packing with **Explosion'**.

'We're going to have big tests on the first day of school? But the signaling from Momo means he not being serious'. He says to himself and he noticed his fellow classmates show horrified/determined/uncertain/despairing expression on most of their faces.

* * *

 **Next chapter Quirk Assessment Test part 2**

 **A/N chapter is from episode 5 of My Hero Academia the test result is the next chapter.**

 **What do you thinking would one of the students going to be expelled like Aizawa said, but found out next chapters?**

 **Please Review and Follow**


	9. Ch: 8 Quirk Apprehension Test Part 2

**Quirk Apprehension Test Part 2**

One of the students spoke up was the brunette and she asks, "The last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school!" She has a worried look on her face. "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

Her teacher answers her, "Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villain. Calamities, whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give one hardship after another. Go beyond and plus ultra. Overcome it with all you've got". He also waves his index finger to face the challenge.

The dark blue hair pulls out a water bottle from his pocket start drinking. 'This is too serious to be hazing. However, this is the best of the best. There is no choice but to do it'.

The ashes blonde is stretched his right arm and still has his smirk, 'I'll show them I'm better than you, Deku. I'll remove you from my path so I become the number one hero.

'I have a bad feeling about him'. Momo says to herself and she been looking at the ashes blonde when their teacher say 'punished with expulsion'.

"All right, the demonstration's over. The real thing starts now". Aizawa says to his students.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

On the meter dash field a camera robot mentioning the test. "On your mark... Get set..." First were Tenya Iida and a green-haired girl with large eyes with features similar to that of a frog. "Go..."

Tenya Iida blasts off and he got first place with 3.04 seconds. 'For 50 meters, I can only go up to third gear...' He thought. **His Quirk: Engine-As you can see, his legs are fast.**

'Well, he's like fish water. It'll be worth seeing what others do'. Aizawa thought.

The second person is Tsuyu Asui, she has 5.58 seconds. She says with a long tongue 'Ribbit'. **Her Quirk: Frog- Well, the name speaks for itself. She can do whatever a frog can!**

Ochaco turns now, "Lighten up my clothes and shoes..." She touches her clothes and shoes. **Her Quirk: Zero Gravity-She can nullify the gravitational pull of any object she touches. However, if she goes over capacity, she'll get really nauseous.**

Her running partner is a blonde student with a large tail and he crossed the finished line in 5.49 seconds. She has a score of 7.15 seconds. His name is Mashirao Ojiro his **Quirk: Tail-He can manipulate his tail freely and use it likes his arms or legs.**

She is happy and places her finger together, 'Oh, but that's faster than I was in junior high!'

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like to be allowed to use your Quirk!" A blonde from the entrance with his weird smile goes to his stance and shoot out a laser from his belt. Yuga Aogama and **his Quirk: Navel Laser-He can shoot a laser from his bellybutton. He's limited by the amount of time he can shoot continuously.** His score is 5.51 seconds. "If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache".

His partner was a pink skin girl with yellow horns and her class thought about him "What the heck?" Her name is Mina Ashido her **Quirk: Acid-She can secrete acid from her body and melt her target.**

'Looking at the upper limit of your Quirks and the root growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do'. The teacher thought. He saw the next two was the dark green hair boy and ashes blonde hair. "That will connect to the creativity needed for you to survive".

 **'I was right about that Izuku'.** His spirit fox says to him **.** He also notices the teacher is looking at the two. **'Izuku don't use Full Cowling on this one'.**

'Okay'. Izuku didn't hesitate when he gives his answer to him. He just closed his eyes and he hears no one. He active **Kyuu's initial transformation** and he opened his eyes. He says, **'Release'** to remove the weight on his legs.

'What this! Don't matter I'll beat you Deku!' He says to himself with a smirk. When he heard go he starts running. He shouted his move, **'Explosive speed!'** then he ignited his hands with explosives that allowed him to get a boost of speed.

The ashes blonde was shocked midway and he saw the dark green hair boy was already at the finished line. And he got 2.01 seconds.

The ashes blonde has points of 4.13 seconds on the dash. **His Quirk: Explosion.** He is looking at his hands are smoking. "When I used both hands, the force disperses..." He looks towards the dark green hair boy in annoyance. 'He got better somehow. It's time to bring my A game now!'

'I been using my **Earth Charka** on my legs and arms don't drain too much of my stamina, but I better be careful when I used my other **C** **harka** too'. Izuku says to himself. 'If I want to use both together I much control them before my Quirks damaging my body'.

Aizawa is staring at him, 'He used that green aura and his speed just increased. I was hoping he shows more of his power, but he didn't hold back this time'. He hides his smirk.

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

Izuku's right hand is holding a gripping device with **Kyuu's initial transformation** surround his body and **Earth Charka** weight still on his arms. His eyes are closed, 'I need to Image of the egg not exploding'.

He heard someone has 540 kilograms from student name Hanta Sero who said it to one of the students has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin. **His Quirk-Tape: He can shoot sticky tape from his elbows and use it to apprehend his opponent or use it to move around.**

The student has six arms his name is Menzo Shoji. **His Quirk-Dupil-Arm: He can make things like eyes, mouths, or ears on the tips of his arms.**

A small guy has four large purple and black balls on his head comment to him, "Octopuses are sexy". His name is Minoru Mineta and **his Quirk: Pop Off: He pops off his hair-balls that can stick to anything and throws them.**

They heard a sound from dark green hair boy who broke the gripping device. Two are crying in shock, "What! How can he break the device! He can't be human!"

The ponytail girl is walking to him, "Looking like you broke the device Izuku". She says to him while giggling at him.

He deactivated his **fox Chakra** and he is looking at the broken device. "Maybe I should let you create me a device can handle my strength". He says to with a smile.

She still giggling, "Yes I could do that but I believe that won't handle even your strength".

"That is true". He answers back to her and the two starts to laugh.

Ochaco is watching them with a puffy face on her cheeks, 'I was about to talk to him about that'. Her right-hand make a fist. 'I need to step up my game to get his attention'.

* * *

 **Test 3: standing long jump**

The blonde with a weird smile used his **Nova Laser** and the ashes blonde used his **Explosion** to clear the sandbox.

The dark green hair boy is ready to activate **Kyuu's initial transformation** to jump. **"Izuku used your Wind Charka this time".** His spirit fox says to him.

He nods without hesitating and he closed his eyes and everyone thought he is going use that aura again. If set for the black ponytail girl who is smiling.

'He didn't activate that aura of his, but he calmed right now. What tricks are you going to show us?' Aizawa says his thoughts with interest.

"What is he doing?" A male with short orangey-blond hair with a black lightning-shaped asks? His name is Denki Kaminari and **his Quirk: Electrification: He can discharge the electricity stored up in his body.**

"Don't know maybe he is going to fail these tests". Minoru says his thought about dark green hair boy.

The ashes blonde has a smirk on his face again, 'You may be lucky from the other two tests but you're going failed this one'.

The dark green hair boy felt his wind chakra surrounded his body. He opens his eyes and he starts to run. When he reaches the line then he jumps, but no saw him only dusk in front of them and he was on the other side.

If set for the teacher who is wearing his goggles. 'He much has used his other abilities and I felt a wind just pasted us'. He says his thought and he removed his goggle.

The black ponytail girl is looking at everyone confused look. 'I'm not surprised by their reactions'. She says to herself then turns her head to the dark green hair boy. 'Good thing you didn't get distract these time'.

'Deku much did something sneaky! That is the only way passed this test. The ashes blonde says and he believes Izuku didn't pass this test.

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated side steps**

The students move between three lines by sidestepping from one to the other. Minoru is using his balls on his head to bounce himself quickly between the lines.

The dark green hair boy is moving so fast with his **Wind Charka** surround his body to give the machine an error and just counted his score as infinity.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

The ashes blond is now in the white circle with ball and he is stretch his arms before he throws the ball. When he is ready to throw the ball with his **Explosion Quirk** and he said 'Die'. He got 705.2 to prove he is number like usual.

'What next go to hell?' Izuku thought about his childhood friend.

Ochaco turns to throw the ball with her **Zero Gravity Quirk** on the ball and threw it as it kept on floating and floating until it became a twinkling star in the sky as it went into space.

Aizawa is looking at his phone to review a pink infinity symbol.

"That's amazing! She got infinity!" Denki says with a shocking look on his face.

"Well, she got me beat on that one". Izuku says with a chuckle. The brunette is smiling at him and she is glad she also got infinity like him. The black ponytail is hiding jealous looking for now.

"We got everyone on this test, but we got a problem here". Aizawa says and he is looking at the dark green hair boy.

 **'Izuku you better watch your back now'.** His spirit fox says in a warning tone.

The dark green hair boy thought was his childhood friend, and then he is looking at his teacher. He saw his teacher's hair began to go up as his eyes turned red and his scarf spread.

"The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted". Aizawa says to him.

He notices something around his teacher's neck. "Those goggles... I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. **The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"**

"The Eraser Head, I don't know him." One of the classmates said and the other classmates are confused.

One of the female knows is the black ponytail, "I've heard of him. He's an underground hero". She is getting worried about the dark green hair boy.

Unbeknownst to the students and teacher if set for Kyuu, but he won't say anything about that, All Might is hiding in the corner observing all of the events unfolding.  
"He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work. That's right, Young Midoriya. He and I don't get along".

"From what I can tell, you have been holding back a lot of power. You can't control both at the same time, can you? The only way you can go to 'percent' won't damage you". Aizawa says to him and he got Izuku a surprise from it. He continues, "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"That's not my intention—". He answers, but he was cut off when his teacher's scarf launch towards him and pull him to his teacher.

"Whatever your intentions, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya, you score the highest of the entrance exam, but with your power, you can't become a hero". Aizawa says to him and he turns off his power. "I've returned your Quirk. You'll do the ball throw once again. Hurry up and get it over with".

"Can I ask why you didn't stop me from the other tests?" He asks in a curious tone.

"You got me interest from the last four tests". Aizawa answers him and he caught him from surprise. "Don't hold back or else I'll automatic expelled?"

'I know he isn't kidding this time'. He says to himself. His spirit fox agreed with him. He turns his head to black ponytail girl and she can't tell their teacher is serious for him.

'Is he really serious going to expel Izuku?" Momo says to herself. She is looking at him and he only can answer with a nod. She has worried look in her eyes, but she didn't give up on hope. 'I know you can do it! I believe in you. I know you'll keep your promise to me'. She says to herself with a smile. He got the message and he is also not giving up.

'Will he incorrigibly prepare for an honorable defeat here by using all his strength, or become intimidated and settle to be expelled?' Aizawa says and he put eye drops on his eyes. No matter which he chooses, he may have no potential after all'.

"Why Mr. Aizawa is pushing Midoriya so much. He has proved himself already". Tenya began to worry for him.

"Why should he prove himself? After all, Deku is just Quirkless". Katsuki is yelling at him.

"You said he is Quirkless but did you saw test result". Tenya says to him. He can't believe what ashes blonde said to him.

'Listen to me, Kyuu I need to use **20%** right now'. Izuku says to his fox spirit with a challenging look on his face and his spirit got interests. He continues, 'I know the reason why you didn't release your power because I would become reckless and I forgot what it means to human again with this power'.

 **'You finally understand now Izuku Midoriya. I'll let you go to 50% this time and I'll heal your wounds'.** Kyuu says to him and got his host shock from it. **'But if you fall this time and you fail you much start over again'.** He says in a warning tone, but also a courage tone.

'Fine challenge accepted my teacher and my friend'. Izuku says with a smile on his face.

"Is time to focus?" Izuku shouts with all of his heart. **'The Third Gate of Life opened and Kyuu Style: One For All: Full Cowl 50% with control focuses on my right hand!"** He shouts specialty with increased power. The class 1-A never saw anything like it before and they felt his power coming from his right hand is surrounded by his green aura with the green electric aura. Even Momo and All Might are surprised by the dark green hair boy.

He is gripping the ball nice and tight to prepare to throw it hard. 'It's just as Mr. Aizawa says. At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero'

All Might saw what is Izuku doing, "Hey, hey, is he serious?"

'I have to work a lot harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength... I'll do what I can right now!' He says while using his index finger to focus one point of his two powers this moment.

He shouts his move, " **Delaware Smash**!" The ball launched into the air as it went so fast that it created a sonic boom that created a whirlwind. Everyone present covers their face and everyone fall down again from their feet again.

'It doesn't hurt as much as before...' He says, but his index finger was completely broken as it was now an ugly purple color with no bandage around it.

When the ball landing on the ground, Mr. Aizawa checks his phone was 955.5 meters. 'It wasn't a throw relief on power. He just concentrated all the power into his fingertips?

"Mr. Aizawa..." The teacher heard his student's voice and looked towards him as he looked at him in the eye and smirked prideful as he closed his fist with the broken finger. "I can still move!

Aizawa smiled review on his freaky face, "This kid!"

'I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?! You still couldn't control your powers but you also couldn't become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of **One For All and Kyuu's chakra** to just your fingertip, minimizing the injury while maximizing does power...! All Might think of his successor was able to defy and odds once again. "What the heck, young man! You're so cool!'

The classmate of class 1-A shouts, "He got 955.5 meters!" Some of them want to know what kind of raw power this dark green hair boy has.

"Finally we got a hero-like record!" Ochaco says in a cheerful tone.

"You did an amazing job as always, Izuku". Momo day with her arms crossed. She is happy he won't be expelled.

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk... Tenya says with his finger resting on his chin as he pondered about Izuku's Powers.

"It's not very stylish," Aroma said, but everybody ignored him.

However, the one that was the most surprised out of the group was the ashes blond as he had his mouth open gaping at Izuku's magnificent softball throw. 'Wh-What's with that power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This is unthinkable!' His hands start to sparkling, "What is the meaning of this?" He is running to the dark green hair boy. "Hey! Tell me what's going on Deku, you bastard! How did you get so powerful?" His **Explosion** was about to reach to him, but their teacher scarf caught him. "What the…? These cloths are hard...!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy". Aizawa answers him and he continues, "Jeez... Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have a dry eye".

"It's such a waste since his Quirk is so amazing!" All of the students from Class 1-A said simultaneously as they sweat dropped at their teacher's Quirk's lame drawback.

The U.A.'s class 1-A homeroom teacher is Shoto Aizawa **his Quirk: Erasure. He can erase the Quirks of those he looks at. The effect goes away when he blinks!**  
Aizawa deactivation his power, "We're wasting time".

Izuku returns back to the group and he unwrapping his bandage. The classmate of 1-A was surprised to see scratches on his hand if set for Momo and others who were at the entrance in his block.

Momo is walking to him and help him with his bandage on his index finger, "I wish you stopped passing your limits every time". She says in a worried tone. She is also looking at ashes blonde, 'I can't believe him and he allowed becoming a hero. He has that look on his face like a killer than a hero'.

"I'm sorry, Momo but that who I am". He answers her back, but he knows she worried about him too much.

Katsuki is grinning and he is looking at the dark green hair boy then his left hand making a fist. 'Until a little while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road'. His thought of his childhood memories involving him and Izuku resurfaced his mind.

'You're so lucky, Kacchan. Your Quirk is so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Kid Izuku said as he and Kid Katsuki were walking in a forest. Kid Katsuki his fishing net in his hand and Kid Izuku were trudging behind him.

"No matter what Quirk you get, you will never beat me". Kid Katsuki answer him back with a smile.

"He was just a pebble… on the side of the road!' Katsuki thought of the dark green hair boy while he grits his teeth.

* * *

 **Test 6: Sit-ups**

Izuku partner is Ochaco doing his sit-ups while Aizawa is watching him doing his sets with active his aura. He can tell from the dark green hair boy he has been taking good care of his body.

'He is an interesting one'. Aizawa thought about the dark green hair boy and he is looking at the ashes blonde who is trying to keep up, but he can't.

* * *

 **Test 7: Seated toe-touch**

Aizawa is watching Izuku really close and he notices his stamina hasn't gone down. Izuku was able to stretch the longest distance.

'Hard training with just your strength and keeping on going without the pain give him an excuse to keeping on going'. He thought to the dark green hair boy.

* * *

 **Test 8: Long-distance run**

The final test after 15 minutes Izuku is still running without his Quirk and his classmates can't believe he still moving and on their mind is 'how much stamina does this guy have'. The only one who keeps on him was Momo. She creates a bike allow her kept up with him.

"I can't believe you not tired yet". Momo says while she kept on pedaling while she is sweating.

"I been doing these while now and you know I used my **Earth Chakra** doing my morning training". He says while panting to her.

"Next time you do your morning training I should join you". She says it before her legs stopped pedaling.

"I like that Momo". He answers her with a smile.

Kyuu is chucking, **'You still can flirt with her even you're still focusing on the task in front of you'.** He says in a teasing tone. His host just ignores him.

After arranging all of the spots, Aizawa looked at the class and said, "Okay I've got the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once". He clicked a button on his phone as a blue hologram projection appeared showing a list that ranked all of the students' scores from highest to lowest. The results were as follows-

 **1\. Izuku Midoriya**

 **2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **3\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **4\. Katsuki Bakugo**

 **5\. Tenya Iida**

 **6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **7\. Mezo Shoji**

 **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

 **9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10\. Mina Ashido**

 **11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **12\. Koji Koda**

 **13\. Rikido Sato**

 **14\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **15\. Yuga Aoyama**

 **16\. Hanta Sero**

 **17\. Denki Kaminari**

 **18\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **19\. Toru Hagakure**

 **20\. Minoru Mineta**

Mineta's eyes began to tear up as he saw that he got the last place in the Quirk Assessment Test. "N-No way! I'm getting expelled on the first day!" But right before he started to sob fully.

Aizawa cut him off, "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. No one is going home."

"..." All of Class 1-A besides Izuku and Momo were speechless as their eyes were as wide as saucers.

Aizawa smirked as he made his trademark freaky face, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks".

The class 1-A shout in surprised tones, 'WHAT!' The two didn't shout was Izuku and Momo as the rest of the class did not take kindly to being deceived so easily.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through". Momo announces to her classmates.

"I didn't notice..." Jiro, Mineta, and Kaminari say in simultaneously.

Kyoka Jiro **her Quirk-Earphone Jack: Using the plugs on her earlobes, she can distinguish between even the quietest sounds.**

"Yes, I'm sorry too". Izuku announces and the students looking at him. "I should have said something, but that's the only way you don't hold back. Sorry, I should have said something". He announced with a smile and while he is rubbing his head.

"Like you're one should talking!" The classmate of class 1-A shouts if set for the black ponytail.

"That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?" Sero says as he turns to talk to the red spike head.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Kirishima says while his right hand making a fist.  
Eijiro Kirishima **his Quirk-Hardening: As the name implies, he can harden his whole body.**

The ashes blonde just scoffed in annoyance, probably because he got 4th overall in the Quirk Assessment Test and the dark green hair boy was Number One. Something that he had never even considered being possible.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Aizawa then walked towards to dark green hair student with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself. Aizawa said as he gave Izuku the slip of paper and walked away.

Izuku looked at the slip of paper as he was immersed in his thoughts, 'I got through this for now. I may be strong, but there are still things that I can't do. I got first place, but I still got to learn to make my dream come true'.

All might shout, "Shota Aizawa, you big lair!" He comes out from his hiding spot.

Aizawa turns his head to him, "All Might. So you were watching? You have too much time on your hands".

"'A rational deception' you said? April Floors was last week. You punished a whole class of last year's first-Years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words—That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?" All Might bellowed as he pointed at Aizawa.

Aizawa began to have a suspicious look on his face as he a knowing smirk appeared on his face, "'Also'? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit. Is that how a teacher should be acting?" He starts to walk. "His potential was not zero. That's all it was. I was always cut those without potential. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream midway.

'So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa? But we don't really along after all'. His thought of the Eraser head.

Izuku and his class 1-A is finally Quirk Appreciation Test is over.

* * *

 **A/N I want to expel Mineta but someone reminds me he is useful in his own way. I read some stories and he is useful too.**

 **Darkjaden thank you so much for your review. The reason I didn't write Kyuu help doing does his past because every character has superpowers they forgot what it's mean to human. That's the reason character born with Quirk forgot that reason and what it means to hero.**

 **Everyone supports my story thank you**  
 **Please review and follow**


	10. Ch:9 Classmates Quirk & Costumes

**Classmates Quirk & Costumes**

The first day of school is over and a bunch student is at the front gate are talking about their first day was, but class 1-A the hero course was lucky no one got expelled.

'I haven't been tired for while now'. The dark green hair boy says to his spirit.

Kyuu laughing, **'That is correct, Izuku, but from now on be careful with your teachers'**. His host just nods his head to his spirit.

Just then, a strong arm grabbed his right shoulder. He turns around was Tenya. "Hi, dare Iida". He greets him.

Tenya raised his eyebrows at the nonchalant attitude at the green haired boy to ask him, "Is your finger healed?

He answers, "Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl". He shows his new bandage on his hand.

* * *

 **Flashback to the Nurse's Office**

The dark green hair boy arrived in Recovery Girl's office she is at her desk. "Midoriya, you got injured by Shota's Quirk Appreciation Test". She said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes I did, but I don't need you used your **Heal Quirk** on my finger". He said to her.

"Please, can you explain to me and please take a seat". She asks in a curious tone.

He takes a seat, he removed his bandage from his right hand and she saw his index finger was completely broken as it was now an ugly purple color. She saw his index finger start to heal. "I have a **quickly regenerate ability** to heal me up, but this regenerate ability won't be active automatic if I passed a **'percent'** ". He answers to and he is moving his index finger.

"I see, Midoriya that is good to know. What is percent you can't be passed?" She asks in a curious tone again.

"I can't pass **50%**. He answers her and she nodded her head. He continues, "Before I can only do **10%** , but sometimes I passed that percent reach to 20% doing my training and damage my hands. That is the reason I have these scares on my hands".

"That's your secret, but I believe you're still hiding something". She said and she pulls out a bandage roll. She caught him in surprise and she continued, "But you can tell me later".

He is happy from that, but that won't be stopped him being his nerd mode, "Recovery Girl can you tell me about your **Heal Quirk** ". He asks and he starts to bandage his right hands.

She notices the spark in his eyes has a curious. She answers him, "My **Heal Quirk** can only simulate a person's healing ability. Healing requires stamina". She explains her Quirk to him. She continues, "If you ever getting major injuries again, you'll use too much stamina and end up dying instead, so be careful". She gives him candy from her Kamui Wood pop PEZ.

"I'll end up dying instead". He said in a calm tone. His spirit fox was hearing the whole thing.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

'I can't keep getting help from others. I have to hurry up and learn to control my two Quirks'. He says to himself as he and Tenya walked side by side.

Tenya put his right hand on his chin, "I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I even thought, 'This is the best of the best' and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie". His arms are crossed on his chest.

'I thought Iida was scary, but he just earnest'. Izuku thought of Tenya's diligence.

"Hey! You two! Going to the station? Wait for us! Ochaco shouted as she and Momo walked toward to the guys.

"Hi, dare Uraraka and Momo?" He says the two girls' name, but Ochaco was sad he only said her name.

"You're the infinity girl and girl who got second place in the Quirk Assessment Test right behind Midoriya". Tenya says as girls caught up with them.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Yaoyorozu said she is going to station to meet up with you, Deku. We didn't think we would run into Tenya Iida". She says to the two boys.

Izuku's eyes are wide as he didn't know how she knows that name, "Deku".

The brunette is confused, "Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said— 'Deku, you bastard!' Am I right, Deku?"

"The reason Kacchan calls me Deku to make fun of me. He says to explain to them.

"I'm sorry, but 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it' so I kind of like it".

"I'm Deku that sounds good to me". He says immediately with no hesitation as his face was bright red while his spirit fox is laughing at him.

"Midoriya! You're accepting too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Tenya says in freak out.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution… "He says mumbled as he hid his blushing face with his hands comically.

"Co-pe?" Ochaco asked confused as she didn't get the reference that the dark green hair boy was making, but the black ponytail girl knows what he is talking about. "Since you're okay with me say that to you Deku. Can you call me, Ochaco now?" She asks him and he just nods his head to her. 'Yes'. She says to herself.

Then a female voice calls his name, "Izuku wait up". The two girls know who call his name. When she arrived she has a smile on her face.

"Itsuka good time we're heading to the training station now". He says to her while staying calm. She nods to him.

The five students are heading to the training station while two boys didn't notice the eyes of the girls are showing not giving up for the dark green hair boy attention.

Tenya asks him to break the silence, "Midoriya, when you did the Long-distance jump? How did you pass that one?"

"I'm also curious about that to him". Ochaco asks and she really wants to know. The orange ponytail girl is also curious about that too.

The dark green hair boy answers his question, "That test I just flying". He says in a calm tone. The three was going asks him.

The black ponytail says something first, "At least you didn't distract these time". She says in a teasing tone.

"But Momo that time wasn't my fault". He answers while his head is turning red.

"Do you want me to tell them how many times before you got it right?" She says in teasing tone again.

"Please Momo If you say that would be embraced for me". He says putting his hands together and he is begging to her. His face is still red.

"Maybe Izuku just maybe". She whispers to him in a teasing tone. But he keeps on begging to her and she keeps on said same thing again.

The three is watching them and they're thinking the same thing. 'These two much be really closed to each other'. Tenya says in a calm tone, but the girls say in a jealous tone.

'There are so many things I can't do. I have to work hard and do my best. But All Might, I can least be happy that I have friends right?' His thoughts today and he also remembers middle school he didn't make friends, while he is chasing the black ponytail girl and he is still begging to her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Teacher's Lounge**

The number One Hero is seating down as he is looking at his Hero Costume that is currently in his hands.

'You don't have time to relax, Young Midoriya. The real thing starts tomorrow'.

* * *

 **The next day**

The curriculum of U.A. High's hero course: Regular required classes, like English, in the morning.

"Which of these English sentences is wrong? Present Mic asks the class of 1-A.

 **1\. The man whom I respect most is my father**

 **2\. that is the house in which he lived**

 **3\. I well remember the day on which we both met**

 **4\. Please tell me that all you know**

'So normal...' **Acid, Electrification, and Earphone Jack** users thought simultaneously. They're seating on that.

 **Explosion** user rests his head on his hand, "So damn boring'. His thought about today's class lesson.

Present Mic is bellow, "Everybody, heads up! Let's get this party started!" He wants his students to be more enthusiastic.

'The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in number 4!' The dark green haired boy thought of the question. He knows the answer, but he isn't the type of person to hog the spotlight.

The black ponytail girl knows that Izuku knows the answer, but he won't raise his hand to hog the spotlight. She raises her hand since no one is going to answer the question.

"Okay, Yaoyorozu, come on!" Present Mic calls her name and she answers correct.

Mr. Aizawa takes over the class before lunchtime, "Before you, all leave for lunch. I want all of you to introduce yourself and your Quirk by standing up". He says also put his attention to the dark green hair boy to tell him to say both of his Quirks. "Since yesterday we didn't have time for that because of lack of common sense.

All of his students are sweating when they heard that from him, 'It was actually your fault, Mr. Aizawa'.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Yuga Aoyama! My quirk is **Navel Laser** , which I can shoot laser beams from obviously my navel. Also, I like... myself! The pleasure is all yours!" He introduced himself to the class. Anyone has a sweat drop on their face.

The dark green hair boy is writing on his notebook about his Quirk and he remembers from entrance exam with him as will his spirit fox is right about him.

"Alright, it's my turn now! The name is Mina Ashido and my Quirk is **Acid** , which I can secrete a corrosive liquid from my body and I can control its solubility and viscosity! My quirk is also the reason why I look like this!" She has a grin on her face with both of her hands show on her finger is the peace sign.

Izuku writes down, she is full of energy and possible she can be dangerous in a close-combat fighter. He also places a note that her acid could be dangerous when she throws it to her opponent.

Hi, my name is Tsuyu Asui and my Quirk is **Frog** ribbing. It allows me to do everything a frog can do like hopping long distances, jumping, sticking to walls, etc. Please take care of me." She says while she has a smile on her face.

He writes about her, she is looking like a frog and she can do anything as a frog can do. She can be his rival against his **Water Charka** in the water.

He saw a friend he just made on the first days, "My name is Tenya Iida! My quirk is **Engine**! It gives me a set of engines located inside my calves that allow me to reach high speeds and mobility depending on the gear they are. I hope we can all have a great stay here at the distinguished facilities of U.A.!" He says seriously tone then he bowing and he taking his seat back. He says while he is chopping his right hand in front of him.

He writes down his new friend as a diligent and dedicated. He writes down he has a speed at a different level could be challenged for him. He is also a difficult opponent to hit by it.

The black ponytail girl is giggling behind her hand and the brunette is trying so hard not to burst out.

The brunette is next to stand up, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka! My quirk is called **Zero Gravity** and I can manipulate gravity, by making objects weightless and making those floats when I touch them. Please let's all get along." She says with a smile.

He writes down about her manipulate Gravity and she could have potentially done more than just make things weightless.

"My name is Mashirao Ojiro. My quirk is called **Tail** and you see I possess a tail that is as sturdy and strong. I like martial arts. Thank you for listening." He bows himself to his classmates.

He writes down that his tail is dangerous in close-combat as martial arts like him. He thinking he can spar against since they both martial art.

The next person winks at the girls before he speaks, "My name is Denki Kaminari. My quirk is **Electrification** and I can emit electricity from my entire body. He says then he wink at girls again.

He writes down his electricity is powerful and effective in mid-range. His spirit fox thinking can he control it?

"My name is Eijiro Kirishima! My quirk is **Hardening** and I can harden and sharpen any part of my body that gives me strength and durability! My favorite hero Crimson Riot is as the manliest!"

He writes down he could be matched against his **Earth Charka** in close-combat.

The next person writes on his notebook: "My name is Koji Koda. My voice is **Anivoice** and I can command and take control of any animal when I speak to it. I own a rabbit as a pet and I like nature. Forgive me for my inconveniences."

He writes down about he a shy person and he can control any animals by his voices.

"My name is Rikido Sato. My quirk's name is **Sugar Rush** and it allows me to increase my strength five-fold, for three minutes, by consuming 10 grams of sugar. It is nice to meet you all."

He writes down a strength enhancement quirk based on how many ounces of sugar he consumes.

"My name is Mezo Shoji. My quirk is **Dupli-Arms** and it not only can it allow me to generate extra arms but they can also imitate other parts of my body such as my ears or mouth". He says one of arms manifest a mouth to speak it.

He writes down, a good versatile quirk he has. It not only gives him strength but other things that the human body has. His spirit fox is thinking to be careful with this one if he switches with his host.

"My name is Kyoka Jirou. My quirk is called **Earphone Jack** and it allows me to plug the jacks that hang from my earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of my heartbeat into them. And they are way tougher than they look, just so you know. I hate players and perverts." She deadpanned at the end.

He writes down about her, she doesn't like perverts, but her Quirk is quite useful in the surrounding area.

"The name is Hanta Sero. My quirk is **Tape** and I can eject cellophane tape-like material from my elbows, as well as retract it! My tape is as strong as steel, so don't underestimate it".

He writes down that his tape is good at captures anything or anyone. The question is how strong his tape is.

"My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. My quirk called **Dark Shadow** and what it is that I am the host of a sentient, shadow beast that I can materialize and contract to and from my body freely. Its strength is dependent on the amount of light there is in my surroundings".

He writes down about him that his Dark Shadow is sentient beast awesome and powerful. More powerful doing dark or night, but it's still a versatile quirk.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is called **Half-Cold, Half-Hot** and gives me two aspects from different sides. From my right side, I can generate ice and from my left side, I can generate heat. He say in an aloofness and coldness tone.

He writes down about him, he has elemental Quirk like himself, but his Quirk overpower.

"My name is Toru Hagakure. My quirk is **Invisibility** and as you can or not, my body is completely invisible". She says in a cheerful tone.

He writes down about her was she is like Ochaco but invisible. Her invisible is good for sneaking around and very useful. He writes also to be careful.

"My name is Katsuki Bakugo, your extras! My quirk is **Explosion** and it allows me to secrete a type of nitroglycerin from the sweat glands of my palms so I can detonate at will meaning that I can make all of you explode until you are dead if you piss me off! He is shouting to induce himself.

He didn't need to write down about his childhood friend. He knows already about.

He sighs himself because he up next now. He also notices his teacher give him a look to tell him to say two of his Quirks. 'I wish we could've chosen our own seats'.

He also notices his classmates want to know how he passed the Quirk Appreciation Test on the first day. He turns his head to the black ponytail girl who just smiles at him and he comes down.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and I have two Quirks". He says the last part to surprise his classmates, but the only one wasn't surprised was Momo. His childhood friend can't believe it and Shoto is looking at him with interest comes to his Quirks. "I'll explain my first Quirk is called **Charka** help me create elements from **Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning.** My second Quirk is called **Super Power** can increase the power of part of my body or my whole body, but I'm still working on it, and it also increases my physical abilities. I practice in martial arts and kendo when I was still in middle school". He bows to everyone before seat down.

The one **Tail** user doesn't mind spar against him. His childhood friend can't believe what he is hearing from him. Denki and Shoto are thinking about how powerful his elements. Eijiro wants to test his **Hardening** against him.

"My name is Minoru Mineta. My quirk is **Pop Off**. My scalp secrets an extremely adhesive substance that takes the shape of balls that I can rip off at will without hurting me. What I like the most are beautiful and sexy girls!" He says with a perverted look on his face as he turned towards his right and looked at the black ponytail girl.

Few seconds his spirit fox sends out a killing intent in the room and everyone felt it. **Pro Hero: Erase Head** never felt something like this before, the classmate want to know what is that coming from him. Momo never saw him ever done that before and she want to know how he did that. The grape head guy is scared and he just wet himself. His spirit fox finally comes down.

"Sorry about that". Izuku says in apologies tone while bowing his head again. 'I can't believe you just did that'.

 **'She is going to be your mate one day and I'm not going to let a pervert take her away from you'**. His spirit fox says in **Mindscape**.

'Thank you, Kyuu'. He says with a warm smile and his spirit like that.

He writes down about him, he is annoying and perverts, but his ball is kind of useful. He places his notebook down and he knows who is next.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is called **Creation** and I can create anything that is non-living by molecular manipulation of my fat cells. I enjoy reading, especially illustrated encyclopedias. Is a pleasure to make your acquaintance?" She says before bowing formally. Before she takes her seat she just winks at Izuku, who blushed in response causing Ochaco to huff in jealousy and Mineta is showing a jealous looking, but he just ignored him.

"Good, you all follower instructions I give you. You are indeed learning common sense. As there is no more time to do something worthwhile during this period, I will take my lead. Please make sure to behave with the other teachers and do not waste their time. I would be very upset if you embarrass me. Oh, by the way, you can seat anywhere you like from now on". He says uncaringly before he left his classroom.

His students can't believe him and only on their thoughts was 'He only cares about his reputation!'

The seat in each class was by the last name from A-Z few of students left their seats and few stays on their seats. After twenty minutes before lunch bells ring now, everyone has the same or different seats now.

 **Nova laser (1) Acid (2) Frog (3) Engine (6) Zero Gravity (7) Tail (8) Electrification (5) Harden (18) Anivoice (9) Sugar Rush (10) Dupli-Arm (20) Earphone Jack (4) Tape (13) Dark Shadow (14) Haft-Cold Half Hot (15) Invisibility (16) Explosion (17) Chakra & Super Power (11) Pop Off (19) Creation (12)**

The students agreed on the seats only the ones that up arrange it was the help of Momo who give them a good reason. Her reason was if the students like the seats they can stay if not they can return back to normal. Everyone believes she is a natural born leader.

The **Explosion** user is looking at his childhood friend, 'What the hell is going on here! He never shows that before when we were kids! I'm going to find out what is your secret Deku!'

The **Ice and Hot** user is also looking at him and his thoughts about him, 'you do have an interesting Quirks you have Midoriya'.

* * *

Lunch is at the main cafeteria, where students can buy gourmet food at a reasonable price.

"White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?" The hero chief at the cafeteria is the **Cook Hero Lunch Rush**.

"Yeah," The **Zero Gravity** user says while she chewed the delicious dish in delight.

Izuku is going to fanboy mode to see another hero at U.A. His spirit fox is alike taking a nap while his host acting likes a fanboy. Tenya is sitting across from him while sitting next to Ochaco and staring at him. Momo is sitting next to him while she is eating in manners while giggling at his reaction.

* * *

And then, in the afternoon, we finally have... Hero Basic Training is.

The number one hero is laughing behind the door. The dark green hair boy has a smile on his face and he recognizes it. His spirit fox has one of his eyes open and his chin is on his palm. "I am coming through the door like a normal person". He burst through the door, not in a normal way and his cape billowing with the wind that has somehow spawned behind him despite being indoor.

"It's All Might!" Denki says as he is happy to see the number one hero.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!" Kirishima says excitedly.

Tsuyu put one of her fingers at her chin, "That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it! She recognizes his costume.

"Its style is so different; it's giving me goosebumps". Mashirao shiver when he saw his costume.

All Might announce, "I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basic of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" He suddenly started to flex, his back facing towards them all, "Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today— He quickly turned around and thrust out a piece of white paper with the words Battle on it, "Combat training!" He announced to his students.

Katsuki has grim on his face, "Combat..."

Izuku finished his sentence, "...training".

"And to go with that are these! All Might says as he pointing to the side of a wall.

The walls suddenly began shifting before shelves came out with suitcases in them, each one labeled with a student number by their new seats.

"Costume made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started". All Might says to his students.

The students all cheered in excitement, eager to wear their gear. They didn't expect them to be finished so fast, but it was to be expected of U.A. heroics.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might says to students again.

All of the students shout at the same time, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

The number one stood at Ground Beta, waiting at the exit for the students to come out.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. He stated as he saw his students coming from the shadow. "Be fully aware... from now on... you are heroes!"

Yuga Aoyama's costume was violet in color, possessing the shape of a lean knight's armor with a glimmering cape and also having a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allowed him to use his quirk better. Besides that, he wore a wing-shaped visor.

Mina Ashido's costume consisted of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wore a white mask and dark purple and tan boots as well.

Tsuyu Asui's costume consisted of a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitated a frog's skin markings. She also wore goggles, gloves, and high-heeled boots with a frog-like design.

Iida Tenya's costume consisted of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covered his entire face except for his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambrace that extended past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots that extended up past his knees.

Ochako Uraraka's costume consisted of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them.

Ojiro Mashirao's costume consisted of a white karate gi-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail.

Denki Kaminari's costume consisted of a black jacket that he wore open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, and black pants with one stripe running down each leg and a headset.

Eijiro Kirishima's costume consisted of a vest that consisted of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest was left uncovered he and wore a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wore a jaw guard around his mouth that looked vaguely similar to an animal's fangs.

Koji Koda's costume consisted of short-sleeved and short-legged dark yellow and red bodysuit that had around the chest area a set of teeth as if it was an open mouth and matching shoes.

Rikido Sato's costume consisted of a yellow full-body suit that had two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wore white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist.

Mezo Shoji's costume consisted of a sleeveless shirt possessing two hues of blue that was attached to a face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He wore a belt with a bronze buckle that held up his light blue colored pants that were tucked into light blue colored boots that went halfway up his legs.

Kyoka Jiro's costume consisted of a black leather jacket, a long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants and boots with stereos in them. She also sported two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Hanta Sero's costume consisted of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves were likely left short so he could effectively use his quirk. He had white bands around his waist and thighs and sported white boots with orange trim. His sleeves ended with matching orange trim and he had two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completed his outfit with a helmet similar in shape to a tape dispenser.

Fumikage Tokoyami's costume seemingly consisted of only a dark robe with a purple tint that covered his entire torso and black boots.

Shoto Todoroki's consisted of a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso, arm, and head.

The floating light blue gloves with pink lines and brownish gray shoes that are within the group are Toru Hagakure.

Katsuki Bakugo's costume consisted of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half bordering his shirt collar. His costume also had a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reached from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards were black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His hero mask had large flare-shaped cloth.

Minoru Mineta's costume was very simple. It had a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots, and gloves.

Momo Yaoyorozu's costume consisted of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sported a gold utility belt that matched a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the navel above the belt.

"That's great, everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygote?" He says to his students. He notices he is missing a student and didn't saw the dark green hair boy. 'Where is young Midoriya?'

He and his students heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. The classmates turned around as they know one of the students is missing.

Izuku Midoriya's costume has green full-body jumpsuit protect his chest is a flak jacket made of steel. He has a green hood to cover his face with a breathing mask and the hood look like the face of a fox. Around his wrist is red belt and waist bag and the back of his belt has held a normal looking black and light gray sword handle. He has a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the fox-faced on it. He still wears his red boots; on his Knee, shoulder, & elbow are pads. To cover his bandage on his hands are white gloves with arms bracelets & metal arm guards.

* * *

 **A/N if you watch My Hero Academia series about Deku costumes this is my vision of my costume for him. I leave full-body green jumpsuit. The grey gear is protecting him are from Naruto series and his cape from Boruto. His handle called Trial Sword is from Yu-Yu Hakusho.**

 **I also thought a good idea induced themselves to class and their Quirk. I also decide to change seats too.**

 **Please Review and Follow**


	11. Notice

**Notice**

 **This is the notice for Deku the Fox. I'm going to rewrite the whole story again. I'm sorry again**

 **I'm totally sorry that I haven't write a new chapter and I'm sorry again.**

 **If you read my story Aura Guardian has reason why. Even since July passed I thought even the middle of July I thought won't stopped me thinking to write a new chapter, but I was wrong.**

 **Once again I'm totally sorry to my followers and favorites to story.**


End file.
